a Cross and Arrow Doomsday
by Polarmars9000
Summary: The Mane six Mares were doing there stuff til they met their Mane six Stallions male selfs 10 of them became love intersts 2 of them became best friends they hang out with each other but some night crossover characters appear will the Mane 12 defeat these villains?
1. Part 1

one day applejack and her family doing all of the farm stuff there doing applebloom come right to applejack and said" hey big sis can i help you"

"sure y'all can applebloom you are my favorite and only sister" applejack said

so applejack was kicking the apples out of the trees and applebloom is helping her carrying them "y'all sis" applejack said "can you put these apples to that container please?"

applebloom thinked about it for a while and said"sure sis why not" big macintosh was carrying the wood and bricks to the outlet house that applejack and applebloom bulit alomose three years ago

they did this thing for 10 minutes then a couple of minutes later when applejack heading straight to town theres some purple portal in the sky and applejack looked at it and think about it

"what in tarniation is that portal?" applejack asked then stoped for a moment and thinked about it for 10 seconds flat

"i think this portal could be twilights or some other ponys" applejack said while heading to town "hmmmmmmm" then applejack used her hoove to think

"i need to check it out" applejack said while still heading in town applejack ran fast as possbile to ponyville

meanwhile in ponyville the 6 mane colts appered right out of the portal dusk shine, applejuice,butterscotch,elusive,bubble berry, and rainbow blitz

dusk shine lower himself and his 5 friends including applejuices brother and dusk shine's assassitants esnips and barbara to the ground

applejuices brother is little macintosh and dusk shines assiasstants are a hedgehog and a little girl dragon

and they snffule for 3 seconds and looked at each other

dusk shine uses his magic to lift his friends up

"is everypony alright" dusk shine said

then applejuice looked at dusk and blinked "were yall'l right dusk" dusk shine looked at everypony and see whos here "okay guys heres the thing were here cuz were killing godzilla"

"why" applejuice said "cuz remember how he got into our childhoods when i was a foAL he fire a purple breath at me thus getting my cutiemark and he is ruining our equestria for many decades and the last time i remember he was in this equstria universe where the ponies are in genderswapped thus us too"

then dusk shine blinked "okay guys we need to get back home when were done killing godzilla using the elements of armory" dusk said "but if our filly selfs in this universe want us to stay?" "we"ll stay for a couple of months is that alright to you guys"

then everypony looked at there selfs and looked at dusk shine " yeah its alright" everypony said except dusk shine cuz he said it the first time "okay well guys in a couple of hours we need some place for us to hang out to and eat and bubble berry no sugarcube corner okay" dusk said

then bubble berry jumped 3 times and looked at dusk" oke dokey lokey dusk" bubble said dusk shine think about somthing " hmmmmmm guys i need to tell you this that you know why i brought the elements of armory on me cuz so if we got right into the universal weapon the elements of harmony" dusk said

then rainbow blitz cancel dusks talking "woah woah woah what did you just say dusk" then dusk repeated" elements of harmony why"well dusk i didnt hear this how you know about this elements of harmony how did you know this" dusk thinked "well i have a book right here showing it" dusk pulls out his book

and revaled the elements of harmony every pony has surpised "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo" everypony except dusk shine said "this is pretty amazing dusk" elusive said "yeah dusk yo man this is pretty awsome heeyahhh" applejuice said

"okay guys" dusk said " go to what ever you want" then everypony except applejuice and butterscotch sctadoo " but be back in the resturaqnt well bein a couple of hours" dusk said" applejuice and butterscotch why are you not going like the others" then applejuice began "we well dusk do you need anything when we go back to our universe" applejuice asked "well i need a couple of items though butterscotch and applejuice go to the stores around ponyville and get many items as possible okay" dusk said

then applejuice and butterscotch began " y'll sure count on us dusk" applejuice said "yeah lets pretty sure do this" butterscotch said quietly "okay guys lets go" dusk said

so the 6 main colts roam free in ponyville then the 6 mane fillies group togther in ponyville applejack, pinkiepie, twilight sparkle, rarity, rainbow dash, and fluttershy

"hey girls whats going on" twilight said pinkie jumped three times "i saw a purple portal" pinkie said "hey y'll me too" applejack said "me too" rainbow said

"me three or four" fluttershy said twilight sparkle thinked about it "hey girls i know this is a portal you talking about but its not my portal creation" "its not" everypony except twilight sparkle asked

"yes its not my portal it has to be somepony else" twilight said "hmmmmmmmmm" then applejack began to talk " can it be y'all mirror twin" "hmmm it could be i dont know i have to see " then rainbow dash starts to speak "i think that there could be our mirror twins here somewhere even my mirror twin"

rarity snffuled looked at every pony fluttershy justs stands their and listen to everypony what they speak "well girls we have to see well if you girls meet your colt selfs remind me in sugarcube corner okay in a couple of hours" twilight said then everypony thinked " okay " so the fillies go wherever they go applejack head back to sweet apple acres

y"all guys im back" applejack said "hey sis whatcha doing" applebloom said "i might be heading back to town to get some sweets for y'all guys okay little sis" then applebloom got closed to applejack and muzzle her "okay sis i hope you be back" applejack head right back to ponyville meanwhile applejuice was looking for his little bro " little brother little mac where are you" then little mac stoped by the sugarcube corner and talk to the cakes"awwwwwwwwwww look how cute this guy looks" mrs cake said

"hello there little guy" then little mac looked at mrs cake "oh hello there" little mac said then pinkie pie came right to little mac "oh hey little guy" then little mac was confused " why do people call me that hi uhhhhh you remind me of somepony" little mac said then pinkie pie looked at little mac and wonderd

"who" pinkie asked "never mind my names little mac whats your name" pinkie pie jumped " my name is pinkie pie and little mac huh hmmm you remind me of somepony" "who" little mac said pinkie snffuled "one of my friends big brother big mac" pinkie said keep jumping "hmmmmm big mac you'll mean big macintosh" little mac said "yup thats what i said" "well... oh...kayyy well see you pinkie" little mac said pinkie pie trottle to her room then mrs cake came right to little mac

"what do you need" mrs cake asked to little mac "ummmmmmmmmm i would like some cupcakes with vanilla forstine please" little mac said mrs cake made a bunch of cupcakes put them on the oven and onces its done mrs cake put it ona tray and give it to little mac "there you go little mac that will be 2 bits" mrs cake said little mac gave some bits to mrs cake "thank you little mac come back soon" mrs cake said " okay mrs cake see ya"

then little mac ran right to applejuice "oh there you are big bro i was... looking for you" little mac said then saw applejuice got mad and little mac was depressed and feel sorry about him self "whats wrong" little mac said

"how come you ran from me" applejuice asked "really why i was looking for you" then little mac was depressed "im sorry big bro i was helping you find some food that dusk shine was told ya to do" little mac said

then applejuice became happy and grabbed little mac "oh its okay little mac i accept your apology" and applejuice ues his hoove and knuckle his little brother on the head

"well little mac i need to y'all tell you this that we need find some food as possible so dusk can perform his magic spell in a few days if we can find godzilla and kill him"

"oh okay so lets do it" little mac said so little mac and applejuice find markets and stores to find and buy some food then applejack is heading to ponyville to get somesweets for the apple family

"yeeeeeee haw alright im going to the sweets for the"then suddenly when she about to go to sugar cube corner she finds applejuice her colt self "apple family" she was suprised a lot that she blinked 13 times now she started to say something to her mind

"oh my sweet celestia who is this guy he looks like me but... in reverse and its male oh my am my... feeling like...floating away?" applejack asked in her mind "his cutie mark is sure'll different from mine although he does have a apple on his cutie mark but look on the jug of his cutie mark is... that... apple cider hmmmmmm well thats okay he looks cute for a colt and he has different color hairbows from mine but thats sure okay im want to go see him although hes an apple too"

then applejuice walks away then applejack was convince that he is going away from her " oh no you'll not going anywhere" applejack said then applejack charged at applejuice applejuice hear loud foot steps looked right behind him and saw applejack charging at him "oh no" applejuice said then applejack ram right at him and these two roll around each other until they stop rolling right to the woods where sweet apple acres is applejuice and applejack got up

"why did you do that i swear of solaris why did...you" applejuice said then he stopped and looked at applejack "well im sorry i just wanted... to... meet you? applejack said then looked at applejuice

"uhhhh whats wrong" applejack said then applejuice looked at applejack again " uh nothing i was just" applejuice said then started saying something in his mind "oh my she looks like me but... in reverse she has a different cutie mark from mine she has three apples on her cutie mark and mine one apple and a jug of apple juice it means shes my mirror twin my filly self although shes is so beautiful and cute too but shes my filly self and one of my mirror twins in many other universes"

then applejuice thinks about it "well thats okay although she is pretty cute" then applejuice greet to applejack "howdy" applejuice said then applejack was suprised and blushed for a while "uhhhhh howdy" applejack said then applejuice was smiling

"whats your name" applejuice asked then applejack smiled " my name is applejack"applejack said her name then blushed cuz of his question "whats yours" applejack asked "my name is applejuice" applejuice said his name looking at applejack smiling

"what are you doing applejack" then applejack was looking at applejuice "well you'll see that im buying some sweets for the apple family" applejack said applejuice suprised " you have a apple family too" applejuice asked "oh yes its my best family i ever cared for" applejack said

"me too"applejuice said "and do you like helping on the farm" "oh yes that is my most favorite thing in the entire world" applejack said

"me too" applejuice said" i like when i put the herd right into their cabins" then applejack was suprised "also do you move some farm stuff" applejack asked "yes i do i do have some pretty good muscle strength" applejuice said "and i actually do some acrobatic tricks" then applejack was suprised again" you do" applejack asked "yes i do" applejuice said "do you" then applejack was sad "no not at all" applejack said "why not" applejuice said "im just a regular strength farmer" applejack said and almost about to cry

"do you have a sibiling or two" applejack asked then applejuice calmed down applejack "yes i do" applejuice said then applejack stoped crying and was suprised again "oh really" applejack asked "yes i do i have a little brother do you" applejuice asked" i do have two sibilings ihave a bigbrother that doesnt help me much and i have a little sis " applejack said "oh really i didnt know i also have a elder pony which also is my grandpa do you have a elder parent" applejuice said "yes i do her name is granny smith shes pretty nice"

applejack asked "do you have a pet" applejuice asked "yes i do shes a dog and her name is winona" applejack said "oh really i have two pets" applejuice said "well what are their names"applejack asked then applejuice was thinking for a while " ummmm ihave a dog like yours and her name is winnie my other one you have to find out later" applejuice said "hmmm i hope your dog looks like mine andd why not the other pet you have" applejack asked "oh my other pet is very large and its bigger than me" applejuice said "oh... okay" applejack said

"i will tell you later" applejuice said then those two laughed and blush each other "hahahahahaha..hhahmmmm" both laughed and stop looking at each other for a while then applejack started to say something in her mind again " hes so wonderful he likes helping out on the farm just like me and he has a sibling but not two and he has two pets and he does some acrobatic tricks i hope some day he"ll teach me how to do this stuff i feel like im floating away i wonder he does too "

those two look at each other for a couple of minutes then applejuice started to say somthing "i like you" then applejack surpised then blushed "i like you too" applejack said then applejuice looked at applejack and try to ask her somethin "do you like want to back to your farm and you know" applejuice said then applejack slient applejuice's mouth using her hoove "you dont have to say it and yes i would love too applejuice" applejack said

"but first i need to my thing first okay" applejack asked then applejuice was waving his head up and down then applejack got close to applejuice and started to nozzle him and applejuice gasped and got suprised has a blush on his face "see y'll soon...apple cutie" applejack said then applejuice suprised again of what applejack said and started to say something ihn his own mind "oh my did she... call me... apple cutie man i know she likes me but i didnt know she was gonna call me but thats okay although i fell i just float away i wonder she fells like it too and she nozzle me i loved that"

then applejuice was looking for his brother and applejack was walking to the sugarcube corner and get some sweets and pinkie trootles to the sugarcube corner as well and saw applejack in a weird face expression "hi applejack" then applejack looked at pinkie pie "oh y'll hey pinkie pie whatcha doin" applejack said then pinkie looked confused " im heading to sugarcube corner for a party tonight if we can find our colt selfs even mine" pinkie said "oh okay im heading to sugarcube corner too to get some sweets for the apple family and tonight i'll be at your party k' pinkie" applejack said

"okey dokey lokey applejack i hope you be there" pinkie said and start to ask whats with her face "uh whats wrong applejack" then applejack was looking at pinkie and snapped out of applejuice "oh uhhhh nothing why" applejack asked "cuz you looked funny wha"then pinkie caught something on her mind "did you met somepony today" pinkie said then applejack embrass her self "uhhhhh no" applejack said then applejack looked at pinkie pie with a embrass smile "hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" pinkie said "okey dokey lokey then but im watching you applejack" pinkie said then pinkie head right in to sugarcube corner and got right into her room applejack enter sugarcube corner as well and sees mrs cake "well hey applejack welcome back" then applejack was looking at mrs cake " oh y'll howdy mrs cake" applejack said then mrs cake saw applejack in a weird happy face expression 'uhh applejack its there something wrong can i get you something or what" mrs cake said then applejack was looking at mrs cake again and he snapped out of applejuice again" ohhuhh yeah i need some cupcakes and ice cream please"

"okay applejack cupcakes and icecream it is" mrs cake said "And applejack is theres something wrong you spacing off or something" "oh right hahaha" applejack said" um mrs cake" then mrs cake looked at applejack "yes applejack" mrs cake asked " i need to tell you a secert" applejack said quietly "YES" mrs cake asked quietly "today i met somepony" applejack said "really who is it" mrs cake asked "oh man this guy i met was the most handsomeiest guy i ever met he actually looks like me but in reverse" applejack said quietly "oh okay then he looks like you but in reverse right like i meant that he has orange color for a mane and yellow on his body is that correct"

"yes thats what i meant mrs cake his name is applejuice and man hes so cute i wish that i float away without wings" applejack said "hmmmm that is pretty intreseting well here you go" mrs cake said then applejack gave her 5 bits "thank you mrs cake also do not tell pinkie or anypony else okay" applejack asked quietly "oh okay applejack well see ya" mrs cake said then pinkie came out of her room upstairs and got out of the place meanwhile applejuice was still looking for little mac "hello little mac yo little mac" applejuice yelled then little mac came right to where applejuice is and bumped right into his big bro "oh man what ohh hey big bro are you mad at me" little mac asked "uhh no not at all"applejuice said then applejuice

star off into space and thinking applejack is there but its not thats been going on for a few minutes "uhhhhhh big bro are you like okay" little mac said " what uhh yeah im fine why you'll asked " applejuice asked "oh just asking" little mac said then applejuice thinked of something "little mac did you find anypony new today" applejuice asked "hmmmmmm yeah i found two ponys today" little mac said "okay who are they" applejuice asked "pinkie pie and mrs cake" little mac said "hmm okay whos pinkie pie" applejuice asked "hmmm she looks like bubble" little mac said "hmm looks like bubble berry okay" applejuice said "hey big bro whats with the similey face its like you... you met somepony did you?!" little mac said

then applejuice did sames thing as applejack doing the embrass simile "uhhhhhhhhhh" applejuice said "come on" little mac said "uhhhhhhhhh" applejuice still in that embrass simile then applejuice put his head down admiting it " ohhhhh i knew it i just knew it" little mac loudly then applejuice was crying for a little bit and then lay down to the floor "woah hey big bro its okay you can tell me about your secerts i wont tell anypony okay" then applejuice got up and apoligize to his little bro "okay little mac you got me yes i did met somepony today but not a ordinary pony a very special pony" applejuice said then little mac thinked about it " special pony huh oh i think i know what it is you mirror twin is it" little mac asked "yes its my mirror twin" applejuice said

"but its okay though right you know that right little mac" applejuice asked "yeah im okay of it big bro i also wondering thats this very special friend of yours" little mac said then stopped "umm little mac i think we should go" applejuice said "oh why" little mac said "umm her" applejuice said "oh... its pinkie okay" little mac said then applejuice and little mac head right to apple acres but first lets get right to applejack she was heading right down to sweet apple acres which you already know which is her home and ahe is walking down tight to her home but again she is still in the love smiling expression "hey apple family im back" applejack said

then big mac and applebloom came right to applejack "y'll sis i glad you came back it did turn out to come back more than usual is there probelm you have sis" applebloom asked "uhhh y'll no why" applejack asked "just curious sis" applebloom said then applejack puuled her sweets out " here y'll go here guys cupcakes and ice cream" applejack said "oh thats so cool applejack i want to have ice cream do you want some icecream big mac" applebloom asked "nnnnnnnnop" big mac said and then point at the cupcakes then applebloom was looking at applejack feeling a little depressed so applebloom gone right to applejack and started to say something " what wrong sis you look like you are depressed" applebloom asked then applejack was looking at applebloom "oh hey applebloom oh i was waiting for somepony" applejack said

"oh really you meant this pony today" applebloom said "yes...yes i did applebloom but this pony i meant today is a very special pony" applejack said " i meant him at sugarcube corner today" applejack said and stop cuz of applebloom "woah woah woah sis you meant that this special pony you meant is a male"applebloom asked then applejack start her flashback" yes its a male and i realized this was no orindary pony it was some special pony i saw when i saw him out of sugarcube corner i was suprised my heart was pounding a lot and my eyes blinked 13 times" applejack said " iwant to meet him but he was walking away so i charged at him and then he talked to me then a couple of seconds he said howdy to y'll me sis" applejack said

then applebloom " oh okay now this pony i think is your love" applebloom said "what" applejack said "i knew it sis i just knew it youre in love with this pony" applebloom said" then applejack slient applebloom "yes applebloom but i dont want to be loud okay and stop with the prank love thing okay" applejack said "okay sis i gotcha now" applebloom said quetly " um applebloom if you excuse me im going right to this tree and take a nap k' sis" applejack asked "k sis im okay of it bout your love" applebloom said then applebloom joined big mac to eat some sweets applejuice and little mac are heading down to sweet apple acres but then rainbow blitz came right to applejuice and little mac "oh hey there applejuice and little mac whatcha guys going" rainbow blitz said then applejuice looked at rainbow blitz "oh hey y'll blitz where are you going" applejuice said " im going to fly around the sky duhhhhh"

then rainbow blitz landed right to the ground and came close to applejuice "let me guess youre going to see your filly friend are you" rainbow blitz asked then applejuice and little mac again do the embrass simile "uhhhhhhh" applejuice said little mac whistled then rainbow blitz looked right cloose to applejuice faces "hmmmmmmm okay then i see you are going you filly friend in sweet apple agias" rainbow blitz said then applejuice slient rainbow" uhhh blitz its acres here not agias okay" applejuice said then rainbow responded " i know that you might be the first one to be having your filly friend" rainbow blitz said "but you have to be on time later tonight when dusk calls us out we found the restaurant that we can hang out and talk about our filly friends is that understanding for you applejuice" rainbow blitz said "uhhhhhh yes thats understanding rainbow blitz" applejuice said "here heres something that well help us get right to dusk" so rainbow blitz put some hoove communicator to one of applejuice's hoov es "whats

this" applejuice asked "this is a hoove communicator" rainbow blitz said

"this is used so we can communicate with dusk once hes ready to head to that resturant that he found down there i already put the hoove communicator with everypony else you the last one that i didnt do til right now" rainbow blitz said" oh okay blitz i see" applejuice said "any ways i found the filly friends that are perfect for the others except mine i couldnt find her anywhere well thats okay i try to find her well bye applejuice bye little mac" rainbow blitz said "bye rainbow blitz see you at the resturant" both said then applejuice and little mac head right to the farm and saw sweet apple acres "well this is the place that applejack lives" applejuice said then thinked about her again he breath in then he breath out "well okay hey little mac can you go some where else to play or something" applejuice asked

"sure big bro why not" little mac said" i'll give you some privacy with your some special pony applejack k big bro" little mac said applejuice similed at little mac then little mac run to the fields and play mean while applejuice was looking for applejack "Applejack...applejack" applejuice calling out for applejack then applejack hear a voice of somepony " huh y'll who goes there and try to disturb me while im try to take a nap" applejack said " applejack where are you i know you are here bbut i dont know where are you here" applejuice said then applejack got up and listen to applejuice "huh is that apple"applejack said "it is its applejuice i know he'll come here" applejack said then applejack ran right to applejuice "applejack" applejuice said then hear running hoove sounds "apple...jack" applejuice said looking at looking applejack running right to him

"uahhhh" applejuice said when applejack ran right to him again " oh howdy applejuice i glad you came over to my home" applejack said then applejuice started to say something "oh howdy applejack i glad to see you again" applejuice said still on the ground with his hooves got stuck by applejacks hooves "uhhhhh can you" applejuice said then stop cuz of applejack" oh sorry" then applejack got off of applejuice then her cheeks were red when she look away from applejuice then looked at him and started to say something "soooooooooo do you... want to meet my family first" applejack asked then applejuice was blushed for a while then he started to say something "sure why not applejack although you did call me something today that suprised me and i liked it but first i wanted you to meet my little brother" applejuice said

"little bro come over here i want you to meet somepony over here" applejuice calling out to little mac so little mac went right to applejuice "oh hey big bro so you want me to meet somepony" little mac said "yes yes i do i want you to meet my very special pony" applejuice said "applejack you can come out" then applejack came out and looked at little mac "bro this is my girlfriend applejack" then she blushes again "howdy there partner" little mac said to applejack "howdy my name is little mac applejuices little brother" then applejack looked at little mac "oh howdy little mac" applejack said then he looked at applejuice "well i met your brother applejuice but first i wanted you and little mac to meet my big brother" applejack said then applejuice,applejack, and little mac try to find big macintosh then applejack finally found him and confront to him "hey y'll big mac whatcha doin there pulling some stuff down to the fields" applejack asked

then big mac thinked about it then look at applejack "eeeyup" big mac said then applejack flushed "um big mac i want you to meet my very special pony that i met today and his little brother" applejack said "you can comeout now guys" then applejuice and little mac came out and stop where applejack is"big mac meet my most favorite pony i ever met applejuice" applejack said then she noozle applejuice and was suprised again then applejuice came right to bigmac "howdy partner" applejuice said htne big mac responded "eeeeeeyup" then little mac came right up to big mac "big macintosh meet my little brother little macintosh" then little and big mac looked at each other back and front then they respond to each other "you look like me but younger" big mac said then little mac respond to him" you look like me but older and have a cutie mark" little mac said "hmmmmmmmmmmm" both said then big macintosh respond "its like im talking to my younger self but another me from another universe"

then little mac responed back " its like talking to my older self but another me from this universe hmmmmmmmm i hope you and i become buddys and hang out with each other and do farm you want to do that" then bigmac thinked about it" eeeeeeeyup" bigmac answerd then little mac and bigmac used one hoove to a high hoove "okay little mac come on lets go" then little mac followed applejack and applejuice "okay i met you big brother now do you want me to meet your granny applejack" applejuice asked then applejack looked at applejuice "oh yes applejuice you have a apple family too you know" applejack said "y'll right applejack wheres your granny" applejuice asked then applejack point at the farm "in there" applejack said "in your farm house...hmmmmmmmm okay" applejuice said then applejack and applejuice went in togther little mac head to the fields again and hang out " um applejuice where is little mac" applejack said "um hes actually in the fields" applejuice said "oh uhhh okay applejuice" applejack said

then applejack and applejuice stoped "wait applejuice let me go in frst okay" applejack said then applejuice smiled " okay applejack" applejuice said "do you want me to" then applejack slient applejuices mouth again and weaving her head side to side then she let go of applejuices mouth "oh okay" applejuice said "shhhh" applejack said then sliently close the door " y'll granny" applejack said and then woked up by surprise "y'l huh whos gos there" granny smith said" its me granny" applejack said" oh applejack why did you wake me up im trying to take a nap" granny smith said "im sorry granny i want you to meet my favorite pony my very special pony" applejack said " okay applejack where is he" granny said "hold on" applejack said then applejack came out then found applejuice waiting applejack brought him in and meet granny " oh so this is your very special pony applejack" granny said "yup he sure is granny his name is applejuice" applejack said then she did the love smile expression and applejuice flushed then gr anny smith looked at applejuice

"hmmmmmmmmmmm he looks like you applejack but... in reverse hmmmmmmmmmmmm well okay howdy my name is granny smith" granny smith said then applejuice looked at granny smith "you look like my grampy smith but in female version well thats okay although i do have a little brother that out in the fields playing" applejuice said" well thats nice what does he looklike" granny smith asked " i think you should find out later" applejuice then he looked at applejack" um applejack" applejuice asked "yes applejuice" applejack asked "should we me and my brother meet your sis next" applejuice asked again then applejack thinked "sure applejuice why not but first lets get your brother" applejack said then applejack and applejuice said bye to granny smith in the barn she waved at them then she falls asleep on her chair the applejuice calls out to his brother"little mac little bro" applejuice yelled calling out to his brother then little mac heard his big bro " im coming big bro" littlemac said then he ran as fast as

possible til he stoped where applejuice is " im here big bro and applejack" little mac said "okay let me call my sis" applejack said then called out to her sis " sis applebloom sis" applejack yelled then applebloom hear her sis calling out to her "im coming sis" applebloom said " hey girls i'll be back soon okay" applebloom said to sweetie belle and scootaloo then applebloom ran fast as possible til right to where applejack is" yeah what is it sis" applebloom asked then applejack looked at applebloom "well sis i need to tell you this remember my very special somepony we talked about earlier" applejack asked then applebloom responded "yeah why sis" applebloom asked" well hes here now and i forgot to tell you this he also has a little brother that you can be friends with" applejack said "um okay sis where are they" applebloom said then applejack calls out applejuice and little mac " you can come out now guys" applejack said then applejuice and little mac came out of the tree and head to applejack then little mac

looked at applebloom and he got suprised of what he saw " holy macorni you have the same body color as i do" applebloom said to applejuice "oh thanks my name is applejuice applejack's very special pony and this is my little brother little mac" applejuice said then again little mac looked at applebloom" oh hey" little mac said and applebloom responded " oh hi" then she thinked about it " im littlemac whats your name" little mac said then applebloom responded" my name is applebloom and you do look like my big brother big macintosh" applebloom said "i know that and i already met your big brother and i meet your big sis" little mac said then applejuice responded "awwwwwwwww" applejuice said quietly "what" applejack said " i need to tell you something quietly " applejuice said then applejack turn her head around where applejuice is going to say " i think that my little brother has a crush on your little sister " applejuice said whispering to applejack's ear "oh really" applejack said "i can tell by my brothers

suprising expression" applejuice said "oh okay i like that" applejack said then little mac and applebloom" so do you want to meet my friends" applebloom asked then little mac flushed "um yeah i would like too" littlemac said then applebloom and little mac walk right to the tree house "i hope there be partners one day" applejuice said "now what were we " then applejack thinked " oh yeah" applejack said then applejack actually gave him a love smile then applejuice grabbled out and started to run" you got to catch me first" applejuice said then applejack got the competitve look " oh come back here applejuice" applejack said then applejack started to ran after applejuice but applejuice just ran so fast that applejack cant managed to keep him up applejack breath very hardly" man y'll he sure'll knows how to ran very fast he look like he can beat rainbow dash" applejack said holding her breath "whewww my tarnition he can ran faster than a jackrabbit holding on a grip y'll man" then applejuice poped out of the tree

"hey applejack" applejuice said then applejack suprised screamed " applejuice you scared me" applejack said " sorry applejack im just try to play with you" applejuice said then applejack relief her self" welcome to my world bitch" said freddy krueger than applejack waked up then got out of the grass that she passed out "oh my celestia what was that" applejack said then applejuice came right to applejack "oh applejack i glad you are right" applejuice said " what just happened" applejack asked" you were pasted out on the ground and i was trying to let you catch but you werent there something was wrong so i came back here and saw you was alright" applejuice said then applejack start talked to applejuice " umm applejuice" applejack asked "um yes applejack" applejuice asked "i need to tell you something i has some werid thing in my dream you were there for a mnute then some weird creature came right up to me and said welcome to my world and then he said some word i didnt hear before" applejack reasoned then

applejuice

thinked "okay well i glad you okay" applejuice said then applejack started to ask " how did you ran so fast you look like that you can ran fast as rainbow dash" applejack asked " oh i been been praticing for many years i can run faster than one of my friends and whos rainbow dash applejack" applejuice asked and said " um one of my friends applejuice shes the fastest flier of all equestria" applejack said "hey one of my friends has that title too " applejuice said" oh really who his name" applejack asked then applejuice thinked about it" his name is rainbow blitz" applejuce said then applejack got suprised "really i didnt know that one of your friends had a name of one of my friends" applejack said then flip applejuice and stuck on one of the trees "ow" applejuice said when applejack stuck applejuice on one of the trees and applejuice his hat fell off of his head then he laughed also he put applejacks hat off her head and she laughed then they looked at each other love smiling applejack inhaled and exhaled

" oh applejuice i just cant believe that one of your friends is like one of my friends and i glad you and your little brother came to ponyville" applejack said "me too applejack me too" applejuice said "hmmmmmmmm oh applejack i do believe that you are the most beautiful pony i ever meet and you are a great farmer just like me" applejuice said then applejack blushed "oh really" applejack asked "yeah yes i do" applejuice said then applejack started to kiss applejuice right in the mouth but applejuice's head moves slightly right into the tree and lower himself down but applejack stoped him lift him up then she kissed him and applejuice got suprised also now he starting to say somthing in his mind"oh my this feeling i have over her this kiss fells like... im drinking apple juice when i was a little foal i used to drink a lot of apple juice but this feeling i have is this... my love over her ... i like it her kissing me is like im drinking apple juice but much good" then applejuices heart was pou

nding really hard then fainted from applejacks kiss then applejack let go of applejuice and he fell on the grass and where the tree and applejack are then applejack look confused then giggled of applejuice fainted and kiss him on the mouth again bit still go for 15 minutes then 15 mins later applejack hear applejuice waking up so applejack let go of applejuice and he woke up coniously "uhhhhhohhhhhhh" applejuice said then applejack responded" good afternoon apple cutie" applejack said then love smiling at him then applejuice looked at applejack "oh hey applejack" applejuice said then got close to applejack and responded" oh applejack that kiss you touched me with feeled like im drinking apple juice" then applejack blushed looked right behind her self then back at applejuice " oh applejuice that kiss i did to you feeled like i was bucking for apples" applejack said then blush for a while "really applejack... well i think we should probalby do that one thing" applejuice said then applejack

suprised "oh okay" applejack said then applejuice flip applejack then applejuice kissed applejack on the mouth then now got right to little mac and applebloom where they are walking right to the tree house " so um little mac" applebloom said then little mac looked at applebloom "yes applebloom"little mac said then applebloom blinked "where do you guys live" applebloom asked then little mac thinked about it "well we do live the same place you guys are but not in this universe" little mac said then applebloom suprised "really... well okay why are you guys here anyway" applebloom asked then little mac sighed and start to explian "well applebloom i need to tell you why were here well my big brother and his friends are trying to stop and kill the number one monster that is trying to destory and ruin our equstria this monsters name is... godzilla" little mac said then applebloom suprised"really what this monster look like" applebloom asked then little mac responded" he is bigger than all of the ponies

like some 100 ft tall or so and he shoot some kinda breath that can incenerate everything in its way including he our number one enemy close to eris the draconqeus god of fighting and disharmony" little mac said then applebloom thinked about it "it sounds like discord" applebloom said then little mac surpised of what applebloom said "whats discord" little mac said then applebloom explianed "hes the draconqeus god of chaos and disharmony" applebloom said "hmmmmmmm isee i think eris and discord sound close togther and also they brought some ultimate elementy weapon called the elements of armory same elements as harmony but slightly modified and more powerful to take down godzilla once and for all" then applebloom responded" okay well little mac i need to ask you this whats with godzilla anyway" applebloom asked then little mac responded "well i dont know but tell you this dusk shine one of my big brothers friends told me this that godzilla is located somewhere around this equstrias the ne where you and your sis

and big bro live"little mac said then applebloom slient little mac "little mac i get it but lets not talk about this right now " applebloom said then little mac let go of applebloom "okay then will what do you want me to talk about" little mac said then applebloom thinked about it "tell me what is it like where you live" applebloom said then little mac flushed "well its alright though same thing as yours right" little mac asked then applebloom responded" yeah peaceful in equstria" applebloom said then looked at little mac awkardly " so uhhhhhh you still want to go to the tree house and meet my friends little mac" applebloom asked then little mac waved his head up and down then applebloom laughed and blushed " you funny you know that little mac" applebloom said then little mac flushed again "okay applebloom lets go" little mac said then applebloom blushed again came right up to little mac and looked at him smiling "uhhhhh applebloom why are you smiling like that"little mac asked and no this is not a freddy

krueger scene "cuz i think your cute" applebloom said then little mac suprised then does the embrass simile like applejack and applejuice did eariler" uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohkay" little mac said then applebloom start to nozzle little mac which he still suprised and he like his brother started to say something in his mind" oh my did she... nozzle me ... she did it means... that she has a crush on me and she likes me" little mac said then little mac looked at applebloom love smiling at each other "well should we go" little mac asked then applebloom responded "sure little mac why not" applebloom said then they ran til they right to the tree house "hey girls im here" applebloom said then sweetie belle and scootaloo looked at applebloom "wow applebloom we see that you got back here more than usual why did your big sis call to you" sweetie belle asked then applebloom responded "oh girls i need to tell you this my big sis got a very special somepony today" applebloom said then scootaloo and sweetie belle

got suprised "really applebloom i didnt know that" scootaloo said then sweetie belle thinked about it "hey applebloom did your big sis's special somepony have a brother" sweetie belle asked then applebloom thinked "yeah sweetie belle he does have a brother why did you asked" applebloom asked then sweetie belle thinked aboutit "ummm never mind about it but what does your big sis's special somepony look like" sweetie belle asked then applebloom asked "well sweetie belle and scooteraloo i tell you this" applebloom said then stop cuz of little mac climbing up the tree house "hey everypony did i miss something" little mac said then sweetie belle and scootaloo got suprised for a while then scootaloo responded "oh my goodness whos he applebloom" scootaloo asked then applebloom came right to little mac pull him up and introduce him to her friends "girls this is my new friend little mac" applebloom said then looked at little mac "little mac these are my friends"applebloom said "this is sweetie belle and scootaloo"

then little mac thinked and after that he shook their hooves "hello everypony" little mac said " so can me this striaght are you guys talking about my big bro" little mac asked then applebloom and the cmc got suprised "uhhhhh yeah"sweetie belle and applebloom said then little mac jumped " oh okay" then applebloom slient little mac and she started to respond "okay well little mac's big bro which is applejack's special somepony looks like but" applebloom said then stop of little mac "but in reverse" little mac said then applebloom responded" okay then yeah in reverse" applebloom said then scootaloo responded "how do you mean in reverse applebloom and little mac" then little mac responded "well scootaloo my big bro has orange color for his mane like applejack and you have the same body color and he has applebloom's body color" littlemac said then scootaloo responded "um little mac whats your brothers name" scootaloo asked then little mac sniffled "um scootaloo you will find out okay" little mac said then

then applebloom looked at little mac"um little mac is it okay the girls can comeback to the farm and see what applejack and applejuice are doing" applebloom asked then similed little mac sighed "okay then lets go" littlemac said then applebloom stoped little mac and the girls "wait everypony" applebloom said then applebloom started to aak the girls something "girls not you little mac need to tell you this can little mac join the cutie mark crusaders... please" applebloom asked then sweetie belle responded" what are you talking about applebloom this is a girls club" sweetie belle said then applebloom sniffled "what sweetie belle he doesnt have a cutie mark" applebloom said then sweetie belle pointed at little mac "hes a boy were girls are you insane" sweetie belle said then little mac looked at sweetie belle" sweetie belle thats okay i really want too but i already have a cmc team at my universe"little mac said then everypony suprised "you do" the girls asked then little mac confessed" yes i do but thats o

kay

right" little mac asked then the girls were okayed with it" yeah were okay with it yeah you can join us if you want too" scootaloo asked then little mac was happy suprised "really oh thank you girls thank you" little mac said then the girls were blushing cuz of little mac exicated "hey girls i need to tell you this i think hes pretty cute you think of that right"scootaloo asked then there girls agree then they started to walk down to the farm then applejuice and applejack were making out " uawwwwwwww" applejack said then applejuice said the same thing as well then little mac and applebloom yelled for their older sibilings "applejack" applebloom yelled "applejuice" little mac yelled then applejuice and applejack wondered" applebloom" applejack said "little mac" applejuice said then they got up and little mac and applebloom and the girls came right up to applejuice and applejack and saw what are they doing" ummmmm big bro are you...uhhhhh you know uhhhh" littlemac asked then applejuice confess littlemac "

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah little mac we did that thing... is that right applejack" applejuice asked then applejack looked at applejuice "oh y'll right applejuice okay girls and little mac why are y'll here for" applejack asked then applebloom responded "okay sis well scootaloo and sweetie belle want to meet your very special pony you met today" applebloom said then applejack sniffled and smiled at applebloom "okay applebloom i understand... go on applejuice" applejack said then applejuice introduce to sweetie belle and scootaloo " hey girls my name is applejuice applejack's special somepony" applejuice said then scootaloo responded "oh you must be the one who that applebloom keeps talking about" scootaloo said "eeeeyup" applejuice said "and you already know my little bro" then sweetie belle walk right to applejuice "what is it sweetie belle" applejuice said "um applejuice i do glad that i meet you today" then applejuice close his eyes and similed rub sweetie belle's head "thank you sweetie belle" then

applejack was suprised looking for hair bows "where are my hairbows" then applejuice came right up to applejack then pulled out applejack's hairbows then applejack close her eyes and giggled "oh you little apple cutie" then they nozzle each other and love smiled then applebloom and her friends and little mac looked at applejack and applejuice and saw how romantic it is "awwwwwwwwwwwww" the girls and little mac said then applejack and applejuice looked at the girls and little mac "hey little bro come over i want to tell you something quietly" then little mac came right up to applejuice "yes big bro" then applejuice whipserd little mac " i know you have a crush on applebloom" then littlemac got a blush on his face"uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "how do you know big bro" then applejuice roll around himself and his little brother "cuz i can tell that suprising expression you did a while ago" then little mac looked away and looked at applebloom applebloom looked at little mac giggling then he looked at his big bro "oh right ha"

applejuice blinked"its okay littlemac but heres something you should do" "little mac if you actually be nice to her and treat her like a lady i think see might like you more" then little mac confessed applejuice "um big bro i need to tell you this quietly" then breath in "she actually likes me and she'd nozzle me" then applejuice got suprised "really i didnt know that" "also she said that im cute" "oh my solaris little mac you actually a stud how about go on with applebloom okay" then applejuice pushed little mac right to applebloom and those two bumped each other "oh sorry applebloom" "its okay little mac i understand" then applejuice came right up to applejack "can you guys give us some privacy please" applejuice said then applejack responded "can y'all go to the tree house or something me and applejuice have to do something very importaant okay" then cmc agreed and head back to the tree house meanwhile in town pinkie skip and trootles from store to sugarcube corner and bubble is skipping and trootling to

sugarcube corner but stop to say hi to everypony "hi bon bon" "hi pinkie" bonbon said then bubble said hi to carrot top then carrot top got confused she doesnt know if she is speaking to pinkie or not then bubble looked confused but hen he kepps troolting then he keeps skip jumping til a couple of minutes later he stop where pinkie is then pinkie bumped right to bubble then they looked at each other looked at their cutie marks and they looked at their pony tails and manes then they stop and greed eaach other "hello"bubble said then pinkie greed "hello" "my name bubble berry i like to throw parties and have fun then pinkie got suprised "my name is pinkie pie i like throwing parties and have fun too" and they jumped togther and spring and spin like a tornado then they have a converastion "do you want to go back sugarcube corner and have fun" pinkie asked then bubble jumped again "yes pinkie i would like too" then bubble and pinkie togther keep jumping til they got to sugarcube corner and see mrs cake

"hi mrs cake"pinkie said then mrs cake saw pinkie jumping up and down continously "oh hi pinkie" mrs cake said then mrs cake sees another pinkie actually its bubble jumping up and down "hi mrs cake" bubble said then mrs cake lower herself and blinked "hi pinkie" then mrs cake was suprised and ask herself "did i just greet pinkie twice" then pinkie stopped then bubble keeps jumping until he stops pinkie rushed right to mrs cake is "oh mrs cake this is my new friend bubble berry" then bubble jumped then blinked "oh hi bubble" mrs cake said then bubble pulled out his hoove at mrs cake then she pulled hers then they both shake hooves togther "you know you actually the different mrs cake then i rememberd" bubble said then mrs cake looked confused then bubble okayed it and head upstairs pinkie showed where the party is tonight bubble was suprised "oh this is where are we having our party tonight" then pinkie closed her eyes smiling "yup bubble this is where having our party i made this spot months ago this is wher

e having our partys sometimes but this is the first time were using this romm for our party tonight when everypony my friends and yours if you have any" then bubble was suprised "pinkie i do have friends" then pinkie was suprised "really"pinkie asked "yes i do and most is my 5 friends and one of my friends has a little brother and one of my friends have two asiasstants" then pinkie was suprised again "well thats coll bubble do you now want to play game now" pinkie asked then bubble thinked about it "sure why not pinkie" then they games togther then applejuice came right to sugarcube corner and talk to mrs cake "howdy mrs cake" then mrs cake lookat her thinking might be applejack but it was applejuice "oh howdy there applejack like pony" then applejuice was confused "hmmmm my name is applejuice mrs cake not applejack" then mrs cake was breathing hardly then looked at applejuice "oh im so sorry i didnt know it was you applejuice i thought you were somepony else" then applejuice smilied "thats okay mrs cake i

understand" then mrs cake thinked about eariler" wait a minute are you applejuice that applejack was talking about" then applejuice was suprised "uh why did she talked about me" then mrs cake bring applejuice closer and they talk quietly "applejck told me all about ya how you look like her and you guys have the same interestas her and tell me that you prettyvute and handsome" then applejuice was convinced "oh i see isee mrs cake um ineed to tell you this my little bero came by here earlier and got some cupcakes" then mrs cake was suprised "so that red foal with the orange ponytail and mane was your little brother" then applejuice was suprised again " yep my little brother little mac" then he stoped cuz he heard loud banging sounds upstairs "what was that" applejuice asked then mrs cake suprised again and blinked "must be pinkie and bubble partying" thena pplejuice was suprised againn cuz of what mrs cake was saying "bubble and pinkie" applejuice asked then mrs cake responded "yeah you know bubble" mrs cake a

sked "yes hes one of my friends" applejuice said then he scootle ran then mrs cake stoped him "woah where are you going applejuice" "going to see my friend bubble up here" then he let go of mrs cake and continue to ran up there til he found bubble and pinkie he sneak right to the wall and sees pinkie and bubble then hw aits while pinkie introducing mr and mrs cake's babies "bubble these are mr and mrs cakes babies pound and pumpkin cake bubble grabbed pound cake "awwwwww look how cute these guys are" then bubble tickles pound cake then pound cake laughed pinkie walk right out of the room applejuice grabbed pinkie thinking shes bubble berry "gotcha bubble berry" then he looked and saw pinkie "hello" then applejuice smack his hoove "dang it i thought you were bubble berry" then pinkie looked happy " my name is pinkie pie" then applejuice was suprised andn thinked about it "wait a minute you must the pony my little bro was talking about" then pinkie was suprised "little...bro what are you talking about"

pinkie asked then bubble came out " pinkie whats going on out...here" then he sees applejuice and pinkie "applejuice" then a blush came right on his face then drop pinkie "uhhhhhhhhhh hi bubble" applejuice said then bubble was suprised that applejuice came to sugarcube corner "applejuice what are you doing here in sugarcube corner" bubble asked then applejuice "uhhhhhhhhhhhh i was getting some cookies and ice cream hahaha" then pinkie looked applejuice "hmmmmmmmmm you look familar" then applejuice got the embrass simile "also you look like a friend of mine applejuice" "uhhhhhhhhhh who" then pinkie still thinked about it "oh i got it applejack" then applejuice got suprised " applejack you know her" then pinkie similed "yes you little silly-willy shes one of my friends you know her" then applejuice love similed "yeah i do" then bubble and pinkie got suprised and gasped "you met her today" pinkie asked "yes i did" then pinkie was upset "that liar" pinkie said then applejuice still love similed "i will be

leaving now guys see ya bubble" "bye applejuice i think applejuice is the first one where he found his friend or love i dont know" then pinkie got mad of applejack "that liar she lied to me" then bubble looked at pinkie "pinkie whats wrong" then pinkie looked at bubble "oh its just im curious" "what" bubble said then pinkie thinked about it " is when applejuice met applejack hmmmmmmmmm" meanwhile again dusk is still in town looking for his assiasstant barbara he doesnt care muchabout esnips cuz hes always active and hangs out with rainbow blitz "barbara... barbara" then dusk is thinking about first going to twilight's library and think barbara might be there first he stop by Boutique and see any pony is home "heloo is anypony here" then rarity came out and saw dusk "hello gentlecolt what can i give you today" then dusk is looking at rarity "oh uh i thought one of my friends came over and stop by" then rarity weas thinking "no i hadnt seen anypony around here" then dusk was okaying it "oh okay can i

have shampoo please" then rarity was thinking again" oh okay shampoo it is" then rarity was getting the shampoo for dusk she found it and run right to dusk is "there you go gentlecolt that will be 5 bits" then dusk gave rarity 5 bits "thank you gentlecolt" dusk gave a bow" you welcome madam well see ya" then rarity said bye to dusk "what a gentlecolt he sure does look like a friend of mine but who hmmmmm" then dusk head down to the library and see barbara he open the door and walked in spike was sleepingin the middle of the job twilight sparkle was getting some jewels for her next spell "hello is there anypony here hello"dusk said then spike was dreaming about him and rarity again "hello barbara are you here" then dusk was thinking about this library "hmmmmmm i know this is not my library but my filly self hmmmm it means... ahhhhhh a male dragon" then dusk heard Owlowicious "who" then dusk was suprised "what was that" "who" then dusk sees an owl thinking it could be owlastronomy "huh" then dusk

thinked about Owlowicious "wait my owl had a purple spot of feathers that can shoot out holograms of outer space and other stuff hmmmmmmmmmmm this must be my filly self's owl and where is that male dragon" then dusk go right the stairs but stop of the first step "hello is anypony up there" then spike woke up cuz of dusk's yelling" wha what whas that" then dusk keep going up the stairs "hello" then spike was suprised and got knock out" hello" dusk keeps going until he got to twilights and spikes room "wha...twili" then spike sees dusk and thinking that is not twilight" wait a minute you not twilight who are you" then dusk look confused "huh" then spike was looked at dusk looking confused "huh" dusk pulled that out of his mind and shake his head "oh my name is dusk shine" then spike was suprised "oh dusk shine" then dusk walk right to spike is"um i need to tell you this whats the name of that owl downstairs" then spike was thinking "oh his name is Owlowicious" then dusk was suprised "huh i see i also do

have an owl" then spike looked suprised "really whos the name" "his name is owlastronomy" then spike was suprised again " oh i see dusk why are you here for" then dusk try to walk down stairs then spike said that question then lookedat him "wha oh i was looking for my assiasstant" then spike got out of his bed and came right to dusk" oh i see well i see ya dusk" then dusk waving his head up and down "well see ya... by the way whats your name" then spike introduce himself " my name is spike" then dusk wave spike goodbye and try head out of the door but twilight was right by the door and they bumped right each other "uaghhhh" then twilight and dusk rolled a couple of yards then stoped then they got up "woah woah hold on there watch were you... going" then dusk looks at twilight twilight got up and looks at dusk she sees is her colt self and start to say something in her mind "oh my sweet celestia he looks like me but not much exactly but we have the same horn the same color the same cutie mark but the

mane

and ponytail are slightly shorter" then dusk started to say something in his mind too "oh my sweet solaris she looks like me but not much exactly we have the same horn the same color the cutie mark everything but the mane and ponytail are slightly longer and no two extra set of stars on her hips and back hooves" then they speak to each other "hello"both said then dusk introduce himself to twilight "my name is dusk shine whats yours" then twilight blinked and do the same thing "my name is twilight sparkle" then they push there heads togther "and im the student of princess celestia prince solaris" both said then they both giggled "soooo twilight what are you actually doing" then twilight giggled again "well im actually performing a spell that transport these jewels from my library to sweet apple acres what are you doing " then dusk had a blush on his face and looked back and looked twilight "well ium actually looking for my assiasstant" then twilight looked suprised "really is your assiasstant a dragon like min

e" then dusk was confessed " ahhhh yeah yes it is i met

your assiasstant and your pet owl" then twilight was suprised "really do you have a pet owl" then dusk answerd "yes twilight i surely do his name is owlastronomy" then twilight gasped "ahhhh thats a good name whats your dragon assiasstant name" then dusk blinked "well twilight i need to tell you this i actually have two assiasstants one is my dragon name barbara and a hedgehog name esnips" then twilight blinked " i see dusk did you have friends like i do" then dusk blinked "surely i do twilight 5 of them actually" " what are there names" then dusk named them "applejuice, rainbow blitz, butterscotch, elusive, and bubble berry what are your friends names" then twilight blinked 3 times "actually 5 of them too applejack,rarity,fluttershy, pinkie pie and rainbow dash" then dusk put his hoove and point at twilight and to rya to shake hooves with her then twilight agreed and put her hoove up and shake hooves with him " do you head upstairs dusk" then dusk waves his head up and down and they head upstairs a couple of

minutes

later barbara was looking for dusk and shes the town full of fillies "man lookat this town is full of mare ponies and it does have some colts" barbara said then stop thinking where dusk could be "hmmmmmmmm i think hes in the library i think i should check out" then barbara was heading to twilight's library to check out if dusk was there dusk and twilight are looking at books togther and performing spells that are different or similar and showed the elements of armory"what is this elemental weapon it looks like the elements of harmony" twilight said then dusk thinked about it " well twilight this is the elemental weapon called the elements of armory" then twilight was suprised "thats so cool dusk the elements of armory is like harmony right" twilight asked then dusk blinked "well yeah but slightly modified and more powerful" then dusk telled twilight the history of the elements of armory how it came to be "twilight now im gonna talk to you about how the elements of armory came to be "hundreds of years ago

there was a battle between ponies and monsters the elements of harmony ws used to defeat the monsters easily it was strong at the time but here was a ctach over time it got weaker and weaker eventually ran out of power and cant recharge its energy luckily prince solaris and prince artemis use their power to create the most powerful weapon in all of equstria more powerful than harmony the elements of armory the weapon defeated the monsters once and for all then when it keeps getting stronger than weaker each year eventually this elemental weapon will become the most pwerful weapon in the whole universe" then twilight was suprised "ahhhhhh i see dusk and i m asking you this whos little mac" dusk thinked about it and pinked " hes applejuice's little brother applejuice most of the time works on the farm" then twilight was suprised again "my friend applejack does the same thing as your friend also ineed to ask you this dusk are there three pony types or more im just curious" then dusk thinked about that "oh uh

in my universe there are four pony types three of them are the same earth ponies, pegasi,a dn unicorns but the fourth type was rare there called hybrid ponies" then twilight gasped "hybrid..poines what are those ponies looklike and what they do " then dusk started to answer "hybrid ponies are earth ponies but they have a bright or dark secert tthey some kind of code or something inside their dna that can only transform to an animal or a monster two ponies i know are hybrids those are applejuice and little mac also like unicorns hybrid ponies can use power and magic to perform spells and things like that and some hybrid ponies are super ponys " then twilight was suprised "super ponys who are super ponys" then dusk blinked again "um super ponys unlike regular ponys super pony have a massive ability to do something that regular ponies cant do like one of my friends rainbow blitz he can do this ability like other pegasi cant do he generate something called the sonic lightboom with this ability rainbow blitz can

go to the speed of light" then twilight eyes shinked "oh my sweet celestia i think rainbow blitz can go faster than rainbow dash" then dusk was suprised " is rainbow dash one of your friends" then twilight responded "yes she is one of my friends and shes the fastest flier in all of equstria" then dusk was suprised "oh isee you mean this equstria well rainbow blitz does have the same title as rainbow dash" both twilight and dusk giggled then barbara came open from the door downstairs ans she enters and responds "hello is anypony home dusk... dusk are you here hello dusk anypony" then dusk and twilight heard a sound downstairs "oh that must be my assiasstant come on twilight" spike was sleeping in hid bed twilight and dusk head down stairs to see barbara "huh i think there might be no anypony in here" so barbara was heading for the door before she could dusk and twilight see barbara downstairs barbara hear hoove steps upstairs and when you know it barbara sees dusk with a pony that surely looks like him

"dusk i was looking for you" then barbara huged dusk "iwas looking for you too barbara where were you " then barbara responded "I WAS IN TOWN looking everywhere see whats different i see where in the universe where colts are fillies and fillies are colts its pretty cool and also who is this pony whats with you" then dusk responded "oh this is twilight sparkle shes a student of the ruler of this equstria princess celestia" then barbara was suprised and and shake hands and hooves with twilight sparkle "its so nice i finally meet you barbara" then barbara " i glad i finnaly meet you too twilight sparkle" then barbara looked at twilight sparkle and dusk shine "for some reason you guys do look like each other but thats okay i can tell whatever guys are are you guys going upstairs and hanging out or something" then twilight and dusk were suprised "uhhhhhhhhh yeah yes we are" both said then twilight, dusk, and barbara head upstairs then a couple of seconds later when barbara is upstairs she sees spike her male self

laying in his bed sleeping " oh my gosh whos that dragon that looks like me and oh my he looks handsome" then twilight and dusk were confused "huh" both said then twilight responded " oh this is spike my assiasstant " then barbara responded "oh i see twilight i think thats a good name for a dragon do you now why i think hes handsome cuz look at him" then dusk responded "handsome as to stranger danger to stranger danger" then twilight and barbara giggled barbara sees spike waking up spike eyes are slowly opening his eyes "good afternoon sleepy head" then spike woked and was suprised he sees dusk and twilight " dusk...twilight" then spike sees his female self "who are you" then spike gets out of his bed and walked right to barbara then she responded "my name is barbara nice to meet you spike" then spike was suprised " who told you my name" then barbara looked a twilight sparkle "twilight told me" then twilight blushed and looked spike and barbara "hey barbara uhh ahaha" then spike blushed cuz of how

barbara looks beautiful but one thing popped right to his mind it was rarity coming out of his mind and he sees it and coming out of his mind "wah rarity why are you still in my mind i have found a new love now its barbara my female dragon self you can get out of my head rarity" then spike goes psycho with rarity in his mind dusk and twilight see spike going maniac of rarity in his mind "spike spike" twilight said then hold spike to stop being psycho "spike stop it whats wrong spike snap out of it" then twilight keeps shaking spike until he stops thinking about it "wuh what just happened " then spike looked at dusk and twilight and barbara "spike you were going psychoin your mind what happend let me guess...rarity is in your mind again" then spike gluped and waved his head up and down " uh i see spike let get you patched up" meanwhile applejuice was heading down to sweet apple acres to bring the cmc and applejack something to eat meanwhile applejack was bucking some tress to make some of applejuices

delicious apple juice that he made since when he was a little foal " im back guys" applejuice said then little mac and the girls looked at applejuice " yeah applejuice hes back wuh who" the girls except applejack said then applejuice walked right to applejack "wht did you got for the girls and your little bro apple cutie" applejack said then applejuice looked at the girls and little mac " i got you guys cupcakes and cookies" then the girls except for applejack were exicted and little mac was liking how they getting along with each other applejack and his big bro "i like how you guys are liking each other well it fells like i do want a big sister and another cousin added to our family" then applejack and applejuice were looking at little mac " you do want a big sister" applejack said thewn little mac responded "yeah i do want too cuz i know me and my big bro do have cousins and other realtives across our equstria but i never have a sister before and my big bro hanging out with you just realizes how good

familys are and it fells like i want to have a big sister" then applejack was looking at applebloom then looks at little mac " i also feel like i wanted a little brother i know they have a brother but i did feel like having another brother so having new members of our apple family" then little mac was looking a t applejack smiling and sniffling at the same time "oh little mac come over here you" then applejack knuckles little mac head for a couple of seconds and applejuice was smiling and fell proud of applejack and littlemac hanging oout "and you can be my little brother little mac" then litle mac wa suprised and jumps around like crazy then applejuice responds " okay little mac settle down and girls can you and little mac head down to the tree house again me aqnd applejack want some privacy" then there girls agreed applebloom grabbed little mac and head down to the tree house with the cookies and cupcakes and applejack and applejuice had ice cream they finshed it a couple of minutes later they started to

make out again mean while again elusive was heading down to the spa first to get his treatment the fillies in there gave him a massage "uh this is the life man that feels so good" then once he was done he was headsing down to the Carousel Boutique to get a tux suit for his royal events when he enterd he sees a beautiful filly that looks like him and does the same things as him "greeting madam" then rarity was suprised and turn around her head "oh sorry gentlecolt i hadnt see you there and oh" then she looks at elusive shes sees a mane and a pony tail the same color as hers the same body colors as hers and she sees a cutie mark that looks like hers " oh my sir i do quite find your pretty cute " then elusive responded " my name is elusive whats yours madam" then rarity responded " grettings sir elusive my name is rarity and welcome to the Carousel Boutique where you can get fasion stuff you know" then elusive agrees then opalescence came right up to elusive and starts to hissing and meowing angerily to

elusive

"hey watch it " then rarity looks at opal "no bad opal bad opal go do something else" then elusive was a little mad then lookat rarity " man my cat acts that way when hes around guests" then rarity was looking at elusive" what opal yeah shes not kind when she is around guests" then elusive and rarity heard a roar that sounds like godzillas "what is that noise" then elusive was suprised thinking it could be godzilla but once thet peek out of the door it was ponyzilla "ponyzilla when did he came to pony ville" then rarity was suprised "you know that thing" then elusive responded " yes its one of my friend's pets" then rarity and elusive head inside and do some stuff togther ponyzzilla was picking up a scent that might be applejuiceand little mac he found the scent and heads down to sweet apple acres mean while again dusk and twilight were reading books togther then suddenly they heard a roar thats sounds like godzilla "what is that" then dusk was suprised and thinking it was godzilla "oh no" then twilight resp

onded " what... what is it dusk" then when they got right to a window they see ponyzilla dusk sighed " i glad thats ponyzilla

... ponyzilla" then twilight was suprised " you know that animal thing down there dusk" then dusk responded to twilight " thats one of applejuice's pets the other named winnie the dog i wonder how he get here " then twilight came close to dusk and asked him some things " winnie applejack has a pet named winona and i need to ask you this do your friends have pets too" then dusk responded "yes but esnips elusives is a cat, applejuices a dog and a change sizeing pony rex, rainbow blitzs a falcon, mine a owl like yours, barbras a phoenix like peewee over there, and bubbles a toothless alligator" then twilight hinked about it mean while again applejack and applejuice ere still making out in front of a zap apple tree then stop for a while " oh applejuice do y'all now you are such a great kisser" then applejuice blushed "oh yes i know that and" then stop cuz of a roar thats sounds like godzilla " wha what was that sound" then applejuice was suprised "huh could be ... i dont think it is is it"

applejuice asked then applejack responded "whats wrong applejuice" then applejuice looked at applejack " oh nothing applejack just my imagination " then applejack and applejuice were about to kiss each other then ponyzilla jumped right to applejuice and pushed him "uhhhhh" applejuice said then ponyzilla and applejuice rolled away form the zap apple tree and they stop rolling applejuice opens his eyes and sees its ponyzilla "ponyzilla how in equstria did you get here" then ponyzilla licks applejuice's face and grab his hat " ig ald i see you too bu tnow give me back my hat you little rascal" then applejuice grabbed his hat from ponyzilla then applejack came right up to applejuice and responded " who is this animal thing" then applejuice looks at applejack " this is my second pet ponyzilla " then applejack wa suprised "so this is your secondary pet how come you didnt telling me in the first place" applejuice responded "well i really wanted to be a suprise you know " then applejack sighed " oh i see applejuice

you just wanted to be a superise well okay" then applejuice was happy that she accept the suprise then winona sees applejack with somepony and his pet and thinking applejack is in trouble and started to ran to applejack winona barks a lot then applejuice and applejack was suprised "what is that" then applejack looked at winona "its winona" then applejuice got suprised then winona jumped right over applejuice and barked at ponyzilla and ponyzilla looked at winona and growled " winona" then applejack responds to applejack and looked at her "ponyzilla" ponyzilla responds to applejuice "you two be good pets okay" both said then winona and ponyzilla agreed to applejack and applejuice and meet each other winona barked happy and ponyzilla roared happy and they smacked claws to each other " well there you see they agreed to each other" then ponyzilla lookeda t applejack and smelled on her "oh okay ponyzilla you can let go of me now" then ponyzilla did shoot his yellow breath in the sky and licked on applejack

then he let go of applejack and walk right to winona and they ran fast as possible ponyzilla changed to 7ft tall and ran fast as possible then applejack was suprised " how does ponyzilla know how to change size" then applejuice looks at applejack "oh hes a change sizing pony rex" then applejack looked at applejuice " what did you say" then applejuice says it again " oh hes a change sizing pony rex" then applejack sighed " oh i see well thats a pretty cool pet you have" then applejuice responded " yeah unlike my dog winnie who is lazy most of the time cuz hes grampy smith's dog ponyzilla is my own pet and he helps me work all the time hes my work pet" then applejack got suprised then they go back to the zap apple tree and make out again once more mean while butterscotch get some weird thing on his head and made a list that he wants to bring home and take care of the animals fluttershy is also there " oh okay thats apples, carrots, radishs, corn, strawberrys, olives, and lettuce oh my i having a lot today but

thats alright we might stay here for a few days" then when he walks arounf he sees a lot of fillys around and atsrt to say something in his mind " man this world is so different but similar at the same time if every one swapped genders it fells like im shopping the same place at ponyville" he keep walking til he bumped right to fluttershy "ooh" both said then their fruit spill every where "oh my im so soory i didnt know where i was going" fluttershy said then butterscotch responded " oh no it was my fault i was distracted" "no it wasnt your fault i didnt mean to disturb you" then butterscotch responded back " oh no its okay look let me help you i didnt mean to spill you things" then fluttershy responjded back too " i didnt meant to spill your things too" "its alright i spill things all the time i cant help it" both said "oh you would say so" then put their food togther back to their bags and they still look at each other " thats awfully a lot of food you got there" butterscotch said then fluttershy

looks at butterscotch and started to say something in her mind like applejuice, applejack, twilight, and dusk did " he looks like me but not exactly but i were a colt hes wearing look like his mane is shorter and hes a little taller but he has the same eyes, cutie mark everything" "Oh, well, it's nothing I'm not used to always carry as much as I can whenever I'm feeding the animals" then butterscotch was suprised ""You like to take care of the animals too" butterscotch asked then fluttershy responded "Oh yes! It's one of the most special things to me in the world" then butterscotches eye were sparkled "Oooh, the same with me! It always fills me with joy to help feed the ducks,"

"And the help groom the ferrets,"

"And shine the turtle shells,"

"And do you feed the otters by cracking the clams just slightly too?"

"Oh yes, so they can still feel strong when they open them themselves." The thought caused the pair of ponies to devolve into a giggle fit.

then fluttershy did it again the mind talkiing and love smilies "hes so wonderful he likes animals just like me i fell like icould float away with out wings i wonder he fells like it too"

" i like you" butterscotch said then fluutershy blushed and responded " i like you too" then fluttershy started to ask him something " whats your name" then butterscotch " my name is butterswcotch what is yours" "my neame is fluttershy" then fluttershy responded "do you want to eat somewhere i can take you to sugarcube corner one of my friends work thereif you want too butterscotch"

then butterscotch respondes to that " i wou lo... i would love too fluttershy but i have to get these food to those animals when i get home and also foer r my friends if anothertime i would love too" then fluttershy sighed about it " okay butterscotch i understand i would take a look for you okay til next time butterscotch" then fluttershy came right uyp to butterscotch and nuzzle him and gave a orange blush around his face and looked at fluttershy "til next time miss fluttershy" then butterscotch and fluttershy walk away from each other and started to say some thing his mind " oh my... did she... nuzzle me i fell like i was floating away without flying i wonder shes fells like it too"

mean while again dusk was telling twilight jokes and she laughs at all of them " okay i got this one what do you call a dog on a bone... a dig boner kidd it a a dog bboner" then twilight laughed and similing at him for some reason it looks like a love simile " you ae funny you know that right dusk" then dusk responded " yeah i always like to make jokes and my friends always laugh at my jokes too" then he gave a love simile too to twilight " how are making jokes dusk" then dusk resonded " oh i will tell you this im not only a student but im also a comedian" then twilight was suprised " a comedian... whats that" then dusk explianed that to her " well its a pony or someone who seeks to entertain an audience, primarily by making them laugh. This might be through jokes or amusing situations, or acting a fool, as in slapstick, or employing prop comedy. A comedian who addresses an audience directly is called a stand-up comic

then twilight was suprised " i see dusk and do you have a comedian cutie mark some where on your body" then dusk showed where his second cutie mark" somewhere in your mane" then dusk waved his head up and down then twilight came right up to dusk and search his cutie mark in his mane she found the second vitie mark is right by his horn his cut5ie mark represnts comedy and laughter " oh my sweet celestia your is half pinkie pies anh half yours" then dusk agreed twilight feeled like thats shes in love for some reason even dusk too barbara and spike are looking at each other love smiling now its the middle of the night and the boys except for dusk and bubble forgot it was there meeting so dusk called all his friends except for applejuice is for some reason hes still making out with applejack applejuice and applejacks hairbows are off cuz they both like when its off " uawwwwwwwww" applejack said twhen applejuice let go of the kissing then she said it again then she put out her hooves to let him kiss "huh... ohhh"

then applejack giggled they where about to kiss again but it was interrupted by the hoove communicator " oh applejack can you excuse me for a sec" then applejack agreed and got up and applejuice gget a couple of yards awway from applejack while shes putting on her hairbows then dusk comes up from the hoove communicator " whatcha want dusk " then dusk gave him the look " oh right that meeting right im sorry dusk im just with my filly self right now i should have been there early" then dusk confessed " thats okay applejuice you can tery early no pony except for bubble and barbara are here in the resturant we are in its located some where right by sugarcube corner and do you see those lights" then applejuice looks at the light s "yeah why dusk" thenn dusk responded " thats where the resturant is try to get here on time okay applejuice" then applejuice agrees " yes dusk i ill be there" then dusk sighed " well okay dusk out" then the hoove communicator shut off then applejack came right up to applejuice "um applejack will be going some where right now okay" then applejack kissed applejuice right in the cheeck and gave him a blush " ya'll im okay of that applejuice besides i have to go somewhere else too okay" then applejuice and applejack nozzle each other then applejack gave applejuice his blue hair bows that go with his ponytail and mane then applejuice ran off first he put his hair bows togther then ran off to the resturant where dusk, bubble, and barbara is then he thinked about applejack and love similed " oh applejack how we met each other this is the greatest day i ever have" then he breath in then breath out then applejack was heading to sugarcube corner to see her friends cuz like dusk and his friends they are having a meeting too then applejack was thinking about applejuice "oh applejuice how we met each other i think you are the cutest pony i know and love and this is the greatest day i ever have " then she feel like she want to faint but she keeped her pace and ran off to sugarcube corner to

meet her friends and talk about their colt friends possibly loves and the colts are talking about their filly friends possibly loves and trying to find godzilla when applejack got to sugarcube corner she found out it was rainbow dash, twilight,spike, and pinkie pie were there " sorry im late sugarcubes" then evry pony agreed to applejack apology " were still wating for rarity and fluttershy" twilight said then when applejuice enters the resturant that for some reason is right by sugarcube corner he sees dusk,bubble,rainbow blitz, and barbara " sorry for being late pancakestacks" then everypony are the same thing as the fillies " were still waiting for elusive, butterscotch, and esnips and yeah i almost forgot weres little mac" then applejuice responded " oh hes hanging out with applebloom" then little mac came from the door " sorry guys i was hanging out with applebloom and her friends" then little mac sees applejuice and sits by him " 'o what are we ordering" then dusk responded " uhh well i tell the

waiter that were waiting for two more ponys and a hedgehog" then elusive and rarity showed up from there places that are there now " oh sorry guys girls i was getting some things and sorta like that" both rarity and elusive said then elusive sits by rainbow blitz then rarity sits by rainbow dash " are we still waiting for" then twilight stopped rainbow dash " yes we are" then fluttershy and butterscotch and esnips came to their right resturants " soory for being late theres some roaring with the commosion outside" both all three of them said then dusk sees everypony is here so he talks about the fillies " okay i see everypony is here now first were gonna talk about the fillies the ones that we already and dragon, sorry barbara" then twilight said the same thing but the colt one then applejack and applejuice thinked about each other and stare off into space and love smiling applejack breath in then out to see in her mind that applejuice is walking toward her and she was still love smilied " ohhhhh applejuice

you looking at me just reailezes how im working on the farm" applejuice is in the same thing as well then they were both about to kiss each other in the mind dusk and twilight ry to get those out of their mind "apple...apple...AAAAAAAAPPPPPLLLLEEEEJUICEEE EEEEEEEEE" then applejuice woke up from his mind with applejack "apple... apple... APPLEJACK" then applejack got out of the mind "hey applejuice maybe you should go first lover boy" then applejuice got suprised then lift his hoove to the other side of his head " sorry dusk hahaha" then dusk sit down and applejuice talks about his girlfriend " ohh guys i need to tell you this that this filly that i met is the most wonderful pony for me her name is applejack and man how we met each other was that greatest moment i ever had for today" then shows a flash back of what applejack is done for applejuice how they first met each other when they have their first kiss on the mouth and how they are hanging out with each other

"so applejuice this filly you met looks like you but in reverse and you the first one who had a kiss from that filly to all of us" dusk asked then applejuice responded " oh yeah that kiss feels so good it fells like i was drinking applejuice no really it does feel like that man shes so cute that it feels like i just float away" then butterscotch responded and got suprised of what applejuice said " what i had that same reaction to my filly friend fluttershy" then applejuice was still love smiling " oh yeah so wonderful times we got togther also she likes working on the farm as i do and when she nuzzle me just right there it got my face full of red color around me and my heart was pounding so hard that i feel like was going maniac then flat down and look at herand also heres a thing that i thing i was going to ask her she slient me with her hoove knowing shes already know of what iwa gonna say and ifell so great about that" then he breath in and out "man this day is my greatest day ever and when we met each

other was the greatest moment in my life hmmmmmmmmmm oh applejack you are so beautiful it fells like i just want to buck apples with you" then breath in then out again "hmmmm also little mac knows here right little mac" then little mac reponded "eeeyup" then applejuice " you got that from big macin tosh dud ya" then he kunckle his head again " oh yes i do applejack also heres something that i not only found a new pony friends i also met a pony sister" then everypony except for applejuice got suprised " yep applejack is my big sister now and im her little brotheralso i met applejack's little sister named applebloom man not only shes my friend she my girlfriend" then they got suprised again "yep im already seen it by his suprising face expression also applebloom is my new little sister and both of us have applejack and applebloom's big brother a new cousin" applejuice "wow little mac and applejuice just wow you met new family memebers that is awsome" rainbow blitz said then applejuice responded " yeah also

granny smith that i met and little mac a bit later our both a new grandparent" then dusk responded " wow congraluations applejuice now its my turn to talk about my filly self her name is twilight sparkle and man not only shex beautiful shes pretty bute too and heres something she does the same things as i do except for the comedy thing i also found shes the student of the ruler of this equstria her name is princess celestia i told her im both a student for prince solaris and a comedian and she obviously shes giggles and laughs at all my jokes i made and she loves them thats the point i decided that im in love with her i wonder she fells like it too" then then elusive responded " wow princess celestia thats a good name and thats a great story dusk hmmmmmm i wonder should be next... how about you esnips" thenesnips responded " ohh me well okay i have not met another hedgehog today but i met a pony thats is like rainbow blitz the fastest flier in all of this equstria its my new friend name rainbow dash"

then applejuice and blitz got suprised " when i wasxs running around town i was going to get some bananas for a snack when suddenly was running to the marketplace theres a pony that looklike rainbow blitz we run right front ront of each other and crash right to each other when i got up she was still knock out i walked right by her and she woked up and use my hand to grab her up and we speak to each other" "hey" isaid then rainbow dash said " ohh hey " " it was a okay greeting then we speak to each other got to know each pother and we had our first race togther i cant believe i won the other races she won" he suddenly went to sugarcube corner togther and we talked each other and we became friends/rivals is that cool or what" then rainbow blitz " so you where hanging out with my filly self the whole time esnips" then esnips responded " yup yes i did" then the fillies start talking about the colts rainbow dash started first and she talks avout esnips how they met each other how esnips look like a green hedgehog

then twilight rrespojnded " well rainbow dash how neat that you met a hedgehog you know thats one of dusk's assistants the other is barbara me next hmmm i actually likw dusk i think hes pretty cute and handsome at the same time and hes also funny when we met each other first i open the door and suddenly bummped right into him and we rooled away from each other for a couple of yards and he speak to me then he stopped some how and i stop and look at him he looks like me but he has extra stars on his back hooves and hips and his mane is slightly shorter and ponytail slightly shorter too but he do have the same color and cutie mark but he also has another on his head where his horn and mane is the cutie mark look like a combination of pinkie pies and some other ponys that tell jokes he told me that hes a student like me but another ruler of some different equstria named prince solaris and hes also a comedian his jokes are so great he made laugh so hard i decide to fell in love with him i dont know he is too"

then pinkie responded " oh oh me next mext" then bubble and pinkie both said their memory " we actually met couple of yards distance from sugarcube corner he she told her his name is pinkie pie bubble berry and we to like throw parties and have fun they have a lot of fun we became best friends for one another heres something applejuice" then applejack and applejuice got suprised "got to sugarcube corner earile and grabbed me pinkie then he let go of me pinkie that he was me bubble then he head downstairs" then applejack looks at pinkie and pinkie got mad " you liar" then applejack gulped " you lide to me you said you didnt met some pony but you did how come you lied to ame applejack... answer to me now" pinkie yelled then applejack confess " i didnt want to tell anypony til right now well it well be my turn now kay girls" then applejack love smilied " uh applejuice how i met you is my greatest moment in my entire life i first saw him when he was out of sugarcube corner i got suprised and got a blush on my

face my heart was pounding so hard it feels like i was floating away he looked cute for a stallion but i was wrong hes so cute and he looks handsome too y'all he looked like me but in reverse blonde for a coat and orange for a mane and he has blue eyes and heres something he told me he likes to help on the farm just like me and was so perfect that we talked and giggled he said that he likes me and and i like him too he wanted me to make out with him i already know that already he almost sayed it but i slient him cuz i already know and i said i would love too and he smilied i walked to him too closly and nuzzle him it feeled so nice and i saw him have a red face on him and i like it and you know what i called him that all of you i dont call you i call him sometimes... apple cutie" then every pony got suprised " apple cutie why that you called all of us sugarcube applejack why him apple cutie" then applejack " well you see i think hes so cute that i dont call him that" then twilight responded " oh ummm ok

then applejack its just so weird that you called him that" then applejack responded " i thought it could be another way to call somepony like that instead of sugarcube all the time" then twilight responded " um okay rarity you next" then rarity and elusive responded " me twilight dusk oh well okay" then its back to rarity and starts her meeting with elusive " i was sewing to make new dresses for the next grand galloping gala if we do though when he opens the door i was gonna greed him but iwas busy to do sewing my new dresses but instead he greed to me i was suprised when he did that to me i said oh sorry gentlecolt i hadnt see you there and oh i looked at him he looked like me he had the same mane, coat, eyes, and cutie mark i tell ed him that hes cute and had no probelm with that he tole me is name is elusive i introduced my self to him and opal got mad of elusive but i stop her and let her go to something else for some reason ponyzilla came to town you girls might have known about pony zilla right" then

twilight responded " um yeah rarity me and dusk seen him" then applejack responded " you know whats weird about ponyzilla that he can change size from the size of a dog to 12 ft tall i seen it in my own eyes and the size thing is told from applejuice" then rarity responded " well okay but lets back to the colt thing we both hang out and we tell each other that we like fashion and we hate dirty and ugly stuff i love him so much i told him i like him and he told me he likes me and we both kissed and make suits and dresses togther and later before all of us girls came to sugarcube corner we lay in bed togther and we talked and something weird with elusive having that thing on his hoove he told me that is from dusk twilight did he tell you anthing about whats on their hooves" then twilight responded " oh yeah he told me that thing is a hoove communicator he udes this to call out his friends to where he wants to meet with his friends and talk to them too also he wants to make another 6 for us so we can see where

are we gonna meet up and talk to each other or where we going to a trip and talk to each other" then twilight thinked aboiut it and looked at rarity " ummmm rarity are you gonnatalk more" "nope"rarity said then twilight thinked and looked at fluttershy dusk looked at butterscotch " you next butterscotch fluttershy" both twilight and suk said seprate then bubble and pinkie responded "wait before you say anything fluttershy vutteerscotch we want to tell you that me and pinkie bubble want you girls guys to come over a party after this meeting " both pinkie and bubble said then every pony gasped and agreed then fluttershy and butterscotch ogt back to how they met each other by the way elusive said the same thing to his friends " well i met butterrscotch fluttershy at the market place when we were getting grochies for the day" then back to fluttershy " we bumped to each other then he picked up fruits togther and talked we tell each other that we love animals and how we take care of them we both like each other

and i nuzzle him it felled great then we walk away from each other" then twilight responded " ohhh um okay fluttershy well se every ponys done of meeting there colt selfs well lets getting eating what do you girls want" then the girls telled of what they and dusk asked hid friends of what they want then once they were done pinie and bubble scootdoodle out of the resturants and sent everypony a invitation where the party suppose to be then everypony sees is a new location since the other place is too big for 12 ponies it says sweet apple acres th farm when you guys and girls post for your first suprise party on me and bubble then everypony head to sweet apple acres to the farm barn where in season one the mane 5 twilight sparkle,rainbow dash, fluttershy, rarity, and applejack were along with the colts went these both guys went into a mental breakdown applejuice shows where sweet apple acres is and when everypony got to the farm the girls sees the boys and the boys sees the girls "applejack" applejuice said

runs to her " applejuice" applejack said then runs to her then they both huged each other then rainbow dash and rainbow blitz see each other and zoom right to each other and looked each other for a minute and blushed " so uh your rainbow blitz right" rainbow dash said then rainbow blitz responded " um yeah" "esnips told me all about you" rainbow dash said then rainbow blitz responded "oh yeah you must be rainbow dash right" then rainbow dash responded " um yeah yes it is" then she still got a blush on her face " so ummm do you want like a race sometime with you, me, esnips, applejack, and applejuice" then rainbow blitz " oh yeah your on" then rainbow dash smack hooves with rainbow blitz then they give them selves a hug then twilight looked at dusk and dusk looked at twilight " dusk twilight" then they run to each other " oh dusk i almost forgot are you still making those hoove communicaoters for me and the girls" then dusk responded "umm yeah im still working on it them twilight" then twilight responded " um

gudk after this party do you want to perform spells or something you know" then dusk slient her and responded " yes i would love too twilight after this party alright" then twilight smilied then dusk let go fluttershy and butterscotch got to each other and huged then everypony enter the barna d get suprised "SUPRISE" pinkie and bubble yelled then everypony got suprised " woah pinkie bubble you did sure got us suprised" both twilight and dusk said then when dusk sees an a gum stand he can perform his jokes at everypony tonight " bubble where did you get the gum stand" then bubble responded " i got it so you can make jokes for us since you are a awsome comedian" then the fillies except for twilight got confused and looked at dusk " huh a comedian i thought you are a student dusk" rarity asked then dusk convinced " well i told twilight this i have two sepcial talents one a student for prince solaris and a comedian" then twilight responded " yeah girls you see hes has two cuie marks those stars that are on his back are part of his cutie mark theres another one right on his mane you see girls" then the girls got suprised then dusk looked at twilight sobbing and looked back and stills sobs and twilight looked sad and walks to dusk " um whats wrong dusk" then dusk responded " well there you go you tell them the truth you telled them that im both a student and a comedian i both you all happy cuz im going getting out of ponyville by myself and find the monster we were looking for myself" then the colts are suprised " wait dusk dont go y'all dusk waitttt" applejuice said then dusk runs away then the colts ran after them "monster whats he talking about" "we have no time twilight lets get dusk" rainbow dash said then twilight responded " right sorry rainbow" then the fillies go after dusk dusk keep raning til when he gets the library where the elements of armory is then the colts see what dusk is pulling out and the fillies except for twilight got suprised " what is that " then the colts and twilight responded "ITS

THE ELEMENTS OF ARMORY" then the fillies except for twilight responded "THE ELEMENTS OF ARMORY" then everypony " think thats a good name" applejack said then dusk convinced " i wonder you guys do not like someone 'sniff' that has'sniff' two talents" then dusk keeps sobbing and twilight comes up to dusk and cheers him up " dusk theres no probelm having twotalents unless you have the cutie pox obviciously you dont but its just we never heard of a comedian before" then pinkie responded " yeah i usually make people laugh by doing goofy things" then bubble responded " me too dusk me and the guys know a lot about comedians but you the only one so far that make us laugh so hard" then dusk looked up and responded "you really think so guys and girls" then twilight responded " of course dusk" then dusk got up and got the group a big hug and dusk responded " soory for being a ruckss guys its just i got jealous thinking you guys have one talent and i have two talents well except for applejuice who does have some good

talents" then everypony agreed then head back to sweet apple acres and head back to the barn where bubble and pinkie have a party "LETS PARTY" then pinkie and bubble put some whacky music had a party togther during the party elusive and rarity talk about fashion, pinkie and bubble keep jumping and spin a lot applejack and applejuice make out in there like they did all day twilight and dusk look at eahc other and talk about magic finally rainbow dash and rainbow blitz talk about the young filers competiton and about the wonderbolts and thunderbolts rainbow blitz's favorite idols and almost forgot fluttershy and butterscotch talk bout animals like they did a couple of hours eariler then for the big presentation pinkie shows up at the stnad do this annoucing bullcrap and brings dusk up their and perform his jokes he made funny jokes and perform silly faces so much that everypony including twilight sparkle laughed at him continously and twilight laughes too one time she love smilied at dusk then once dusk was

done he get off the gum stand and every body clopped their hooves for congraulating dusk for his perforance most do the clopping is twilight and dusk blushed at twilight and twilight giggled everypony left and pinkie and bubble tokk everything away from the barn applejack and applejuice head back to the house fluttershy and butterscotch head back to their house rainbow blitz and rainbow dash head back to rainbow dash's house which for somereason is a cloud home twilight and dusk head back to the library rarity and elusive head back to the boutique and hang out togther and let sweetie belle introduced to elusive pinkie and bubble once there done they head back to sugacube corner and have fun togther and applejack and applejuice talked each other about the party "i sure y'all i love that party ih there do you applejuice" then applejuice responded " yup sure i do like it i think its the first ever party with us boys to be with you girls you know what im saying" then applejack "y'all yeah applejuice 'yawn' i think

kinda tired do you" then applejuice "yep 'yawn' yes i do applejack lets head back to your house" then applejack feels some poundness on her heart then her eyes feel a little disordered then she goes dizzy for a while and she be about to be fainted then applejuice stops to see applejack to go fainted "ahhwwwwwwwww" applejack said then fainted applejuice laughed and grab applejack by the ponytail and drag her back to the house twilight and dusk are still heading back to the library they talked about what is going on with her and the girls "oh yeah applejack goes woosh and rarity goes zing" then dusk laughed then twilight stoped and dusk stoped and twilight responded " umm dusk i need to ask you this how come you and the boys are really here whats your mission" then dusk was suprised and tells the truth " well its finally happen i going to tell you this me and the boys are here for destorying a monster that will ruin equstria as we know it me and the boys bring the elements of armory so we can defeat this monst er once and for

all" then twilight thinked about it and responded " hmmm what monster is it is it a hydra" then waved his head side to side " nope" then twilight guessed again " is it a giant three headed dragon" "nope"dusk said "is it aaaaaaa cerebus" twilight said "nope" dusk said "try one more guess" then twilight thinked " ummmmm it is it a lizard" hen dusk responded " yes its kinda like 100ft tall lizard" then twilight was suprised " woah thats huge whats the lizard's name dusk" then dusk feeled like he doesnt want to tel to til in the morning " well maybe i tell you in the morning twilight okay" then twilight agreed and dusk responded " um twilight is it all right that you and the girls can help us to defeat the monster you girls can bring the elements of harmony and combine their powers and defeat the monster cuz this monster is more powerful than eris/discord" then twilight thinked about it

"well sure dusk we would like too although all of us met you guys" then twilight blushed for a whlie then she walk up to dusk and kisses him on the cheeck dusk gasped and got suprised he looks at twilight twilight giggles and runs then a min later he got a blush on his face and smilies and chases after her meanwhile again applejuice is still dragging applejack to the house so they can sleep hes sees there are no lights on so he thinks everypony in the house is sleeping so he open the door and drags applejack in then the lights on "SUPRISE" then applejuice jumped and then looked at applejack's family and little mac " oh its you guys i didnt know... what party is this" then little mac responded " its a welcoming party for you and me big bro as new family members" then applebloom looked at little mac and love smilied " also you,me,applejack, and applejuice as couples" then little mac love smilied and they both rubbed noses togther and applejuice smilied at little mac and feels proud of him and his brothe

o then applejack woked up "wha what just happened what party is this" then applejuice giggled and applebloom responded " sis this is a welcoming for applejuice and little mac being our new family members" then big mac and granny smith came right up to applejuice and responded " i glad you our new members we wiil be new members to your apple family applejuice" then applejuice sniffles and looks at big mac " thank you big mac you can be me and little mac s bro if you want and you granny smith you can be me and my little brothers granny okay" then big mac and granny smith agreed and big mac responded " me and granny smith are so proud of you for meeting applejack and being her boyfriend" applejuic sniffeled and looks at applejack and walks up to her " oh apple cutie" "oh applejack" then they gave a kiss and huged each other then little mac came right up to applejuice and huged each other " im proud of you big bro" little mac said " i proud of you too little mac " then the family got in and huged each other

after that they party each other for a couple of hours freddy krueger was in the bush bout to hunt applejack and the mares and kill them mean while chucky and jason are also hunting the ponys down godzilla is down in equstria ocean sleeping and his eyes are shown yellow flashes bout to wake up and destory equstria from his decade long nap

TO BE CONTINUED TO PART 2


	2. Part 2

the night has come for the ponys to sleep applejack and applejuice are asleep ,rarity and elusive are asleep, fluttershy and butterscotch are sleeping, everypony is sleeping ecept for pinkie pie,bubble berry,dusk shine, and twilight sparkle

freddy krueger was ready to enter applejacks dream but this time his dream soul will hunt them down so he has a dream coffin to let his dream soul to get into night mares he enters the coffin and let his dream soul to enter applejacks dream first

applejack was dreaming about bucking apples and hanging out with applejuice when freddy krueger enterd her dream she goes crazy in her dream now in her nightmare she in a forest not just any forest the everfree forest she keep walking aound the forest who is in the forest "hello is anypony here hello" applejack said "twilight... dusk... anypony" then freddy went zoom right behind a tree and applejack heard that noise " hello what was that" freddy did it again

and applejack look right back at her body again " what was that" then freddy laughed " whos what who are you " then freddy appears right front of applejack applejack sees freddy pulling and streching his arms " oh my sweet celestia who are you" then freddy laughed again then he responded " hello applejack" then applejack was suprised "who you know my name " then freddy laughed again

"cuz i saw you many times before trdie pony" then applejack was convinced " trdie what kind of thing is that" then freddy laughed again then he was bout to be ready o swip[ applejack but applejack sees it coming kicks him in the face and began to ran away " oh yoiu little bitch i goot a get you " freddy laughed again then applejack ran as possible then freddy was right front of her and stoped

"hahahhahahahaha you think you think you can run away from me i dont think so pony now time to die" then freddy was ready to pull out his claw til got hit by a tree vine of somepony in applejacks dream then freddy got hit right into a tree then applejack trys to ran fast as possible til she got right to some quicksand she fell all the way til her hoove was remain then applejack woke up "wah" then he breath hard as possible

she sees applejuice still sleeping on her bed " uhh applejuice wake up...wake up applejuice" then applejuice blinks and wakes up " wha whats wrong applejack" then applejack blinks and breaths in and out " okay i had this nightmare about some... thing " then applejuice responded " oh okay applejack tell me what this... thing your talking about looks like" then applejack responded " well you see applejuice he has a burned face has some razor sharped claws on his glove has a some sweater of some kind and"

then stop cuz of applejuice " okay okay i understand applejack but please dont have that dream again okay" then applejack agreed then they have a kiss and go to sleep meanwhile freddys dream soul enters him again then he talks about what pony he should get next but he had another mind in his mind "hmmmm instead of one by one i should take them all out that s a good idea but one thing i need some help on this one hmmmmmm"

then it was the morning everypony woke up twilight and dusk were bout to go look for their friends and tell them they have a mission twilight was looking for applejack first "applejack i need you to be in sugarcube corner in 9 minutes we have a mission to do" twilight said to applejack when she got to sweet apple acres then dusk called all of his friends from his hoove communicator "guys meet me sugarcube corneer in 9 minutes i told twilight about our mission you know what to do" then dusk shine turn off the communications

of his hoove communicator then twilight walked to all of her friends and telled them to meet in sugarcube corner in 9 mins 9 mins later everypony was there all the mares and stallions sitting different spots the mares found the spot they were yesterday "okay girls today we have a mission dusk told me theres a monster here which is 100ft tall and he has magic powers this monsters mission is to destory all of equstria and it wakes up every decade and he says that the monster is in this equstria he dont know why hes here but he know its here so we need to bring the elements of harmony to combine with the elements of armory to defeat the monster"

then fluttershy responded "um twilight what is this monsters name" then twilight responded " um i don't know fluttershy but dusk told me the monsters name starts with a g"then rainbow dash responded "what kind is this monster twilight" twilight thinked about it "well rainbow its a lizard that able to shoot out a blue breath that can vaporize anything in its way" then Dash was suprised " oh my gosh i hope i dont get vaporized" then applejack responded " y'all i hope this monster is not able to block the elements of harmony from us" twilight blinked and thinkede " well" the dusk interupts Twilight " sorry twilight but luckily the monster does not have a shield to protect him self from the power of the elements so we can dfeat him using this weapon" dusk said

everypony got a snack and the snack is a muffin every pony got one muffin from mr cake "is every pony alright with the muffins i gave you girls and boys" then everypony responded "uhhhh yeah mr cake" then mr cake was suprised " woah that was a little scary but those are ponys yellings" later it was another night and everypony was ready to set out in equstria to find out where godzilla is and try to kill him " alright is everypony ready for their gear " twilight asked then everypony tresponded " yeah we are" then dusk blinked "okay everypony lets go find godzilla and put the end of his decade terror then alsmost out of nowhere freddy krueger, jason voorhess,and chucky enter ponyville and start the attack to kill all ponies

"ah oh everypony look" twilight said they looked at freddy and chucky going after the the mane 6 stallions and mares "BOYS GIRLS SPLIT UP" both dusk and twilight said then all the mares and stallions spilt up then applejack blinked and try to ran fast as possible then a hoove came out of the bush and grabbed applejacks tail and drag her in to the bush when she enterd the bush the hoove was actually one of applejuice's hooves " applejuice what are you" then he slient her "sssshhh you have to be quiet" then applejack responded "oh okay applejuice why are we in a bush " then applejuice put his hoove up "to hide from those killers out there" then applejack was suprised " that one guy with the hat hes the one from my nightmare i thought it was just an nightmmare but that nightmare i had was real"

then applejuice responded "do you think so applejack is so we need to ry to got out of ponyville asap" applejack was worrying about something " i hope we dont die out here" then applejuice sniffles " if we do i will dei with you" then Applejack love smiles "really applejuice well you do that for me" then he nodded and Applejac went zoom to give him a hug then song Cancer by sick puppies was played when freddy krueger, jason voorhess, and chucky enter ponyville and attack the ponies one by one the poonies get killed but when the song ends we come right to Godzilla as EX from MUGEN the fighting video game for PC and MAC and he rises from the ocean the final wars theme plays when he rises from the ocean he roared and got out of the ocean and slowly stomps right thorugh the everfree forest

meanwhile in canteralot celestia was tlooking at look outside and see there are no dangers to what might happend" sister what wrong"luna said then she nodded then a worried expression " i dont know Luna is that ever since Discord is been prisoned again i wnonder if he might come back or a new powerful enemy that we dont know enterd equstria and try to destory all of this world" the luna trotted to celestia "sis ii doubt that discord will be back for a short time" then she gaves her a hug then one of the stallion guards go right where celestia and luna is "majesty majesty theres a 25 foot gorilla heading to canteralot" then celestia sighed and looked at the stallion "well okay try to block the gorillas path" then the Staillon "majesty shining armor already made the shield so it cant get to canteralot"

then she responded "well okay but still guard the entrance okay" then the stallion agreed then head off to the entrance "i need to get twilight sparkle and her friends to canteralot so they can take down the gorilla" then luna responded "you mean king kong" then celestia was suprised "what your said sister" then she nodded "king kong thats the name of the gorilla thats down there somewhere "well okay i wonder oh my gosh whats going on with ponyville" then luna run to celestia gain ans ee out the window " oh my goodness ponyville is getting destoryed but who hmmmm" meanwhilre the ponys where still in danger by jason freddy and chucky some ponies are running twilight and dusk are still in the library blocking themselves from the enemies " twillight are you still alright" dusk asked then she responded " yeah im fine dusk what about you"

"um yeah i glad i made a force field that block those idiots from coming in and kill us" then twilight had an idea " dusk i think we need to get outta here ASAP" then dusk agreed dusk deactivate his shield and grab his tuf snd head out to ponyville before he can do that twilight already escaped and dusk was trying to follow her but got caught by freddy " there you are you skim" then he geab dusks tail and dusk trys to run and letgo but he still got stuck then he gave up and hurt his head on the library "listen to me you convient runt you think you can run away from us do you" then dusk was choking " you dont gonna respond huh well you the one who was with those fillies and colts inckuding your girlfriend you trd now since you ran away you actually die from us" freddy said then he use claw to stab dusk right in the stomach

which cause him to crawl and gone to severe pain "ack oh my...solaris ah ack " dusk said in severe pain then twilight notices dusk wasnt following her "dusk oh my i think hes in trouble i need to go check" theen she runs off to see dusk meanwhile applejack and applejuice are still struggling with chucky and jason after them "oh my were surrounded applejuice what are we gonna do now " then he has an idea "lets buck them" then they buxked them in the faces and ran away togther "ow whtat the heck that was not cool they just bucked us" then jason put his hockey mask back on then she shake hands with chucky and gone after applejack and applejuice they ran fast as possible til applejack slipped on a grass knot and applejuice keeps running away "wait appplejuice" then he stoped cuz he thought applejack is right behind him

"applejack... huh applejack oh no shes in trouble" then he ran til he found applejack surrounded by the three slasher killers " oh no applejack im coming" then applejack responded "i'yah need some help here" then the thre slasher killers still try to get her applejuice was struggling that he should transform to Nightmare-GAMERA but he was afraid he thinks that applejack wont accept him and will break up and he would be depressed " oh my what should i do if i trandform into my monster i would lose her forever but i have to for saving her but im so afraid that i might lose her dont care transform to gamera no i wont yes you will " then he thinking of himself "why do i act like Gollum" then he decided he should transform to Nightmare-Gamera he roared very loudly "STEP AWAY..FROM...HERRRRRR!" then he roared very loudly

applejack wa suprised and looked scared "what the heck is that" freddy said "Gamera?" ten applejuice responded "THATS RIGHT NOW STEP AWAY FROM TH LADY MARE OR IM GONNA BLAST WITH MY LASER ON MY BODY" then the slasher killers were afraid and they to ran away then applejuice turn back to his normal self then applejack was suprised and shocked "but... how did you uahhhh" then she fainted then he realized it was his time to break up or something so he waited for applejack to wake up then she did and looksat applejuice "um applejuice" "wah" then he cover himself then she still looked at her not mad " you not mad at me" then applejack gave h im a flat look "what no im not mad im just glad you save me" then applejuice goes maniac "but but bu... but ithough you" then applejack responded "mad at you no not at all applejuice why do you think of that"

"also what going on and how can you transform into that... thing? then applejuice was depressed "im a monster!" then applejack was suprised "you what" then applejuice said ti again "im a monster" then applejack was sad too "really applejuice?" then he responded " i am im not an earth pony ima hybrid" then she was shocked " your what" then said ti again "im a hybrid" then he explians it " a hybird is an earth pony but has the dna of a unicorn and a pegasus but also has the dna to transform into a monster or a an animal but most likely monster hybirds are a rare type cuz of this dna called gma is pretty rare like unicorns they can perform spells and grab things with magic without an aid of a horn and like a pegasus they can walk on cloud but cant what evere they can do" then applejack responded " oh okay what is wrong with hybrids" then applejuice got too close to applejack

"there not oridnary ponies well i tell you this a long time ago hybrids were the most hated ponies in equstria cuz earth ponies hated them most well cuz of there powers theres been a lot of monster battles hundreds of years ago hybrids were the main enemy it was that time that hybirds cant control their monster powers it was the dark times were equstria was in ruins but that one day when solaris and artemis brought the elements of armory to take down the monsters once and for all solaris and artemis are both rulers of equstria but me and my friends equstria but when the hybirds were finally were in control of that power equstria was once again restore to its normal state solaris greed tot the hybrids not to destory equstria once again but there were soeme probelms with hybrids the earth ponies sont lke the hybrids so the earth ponies ban all hybrids from any city ever cuz how we can transform to such monsters

solaris didnt like the idea hybrids were created to make peace and destory enemies so solaris told all the earth ponies to stop madnessing the hybrids there peaceful ponys and the hybrids agreed so nowadays the earth ponies liked the hybrids and some hybrids to get ina depp impression it didnt happened to me cuz i wasnt born that time but i was born a few years after that disaster but to this day there are still some hybrids that are not welcome to earth ponies me and little mac are both hybrids annd we had a great depression since the apple family didnt much like us at all but when they got used to us they liked us once again" then applejuice continued " right now im so afraid that you will break upwith me since im not one of the type of ponies in this universe and your an earth pony like the rest of your apple family so go ahead break me up if you want" then applejack responded " what are you talking about applejuice of course im not gonna do that"

then he blinked " well okay what what did you just say"applejuice asked then she responded " im not gonna break up with you not at all ya'll apple cutie" then applejuice responded "wha really applejack i didnt know how" then she slient him again "it doesnt matter if your not one of the types of ponys in this universe or a hybrid to me your my very special somepony youre different to me even you do look like me but reversal but to me youre different i always like have the handsome mane, blue hair ties, blue eyes, that cutie mark that is similar to mine also that orange ponytail" applejack said then applejuice blinked "do you think so applejack" he asked then applejack blinked "yeah even though im an earth pony and your a hybrid but your still part of the apple family and you will always be my favorite very special somepony and your that pefect stallion and coltfriend for me" then give him a hug "you thats so sweet to me applejack thank you" then applejack giggled

then for a moment of slience applejack kissed applejuice on the cheeck and applejuice gasped when she still kissing him then applejuice had that smiling felling like hes drinking apple juice but something different then he started to roll his eyes and enjoys the kiss and applejack let go and applejuice do this crazy thing then faints "hmmmmmm" applejuice said then applejack giggled she grabbed applejuice's tail and drags him while shes walking meanwhile twilight was looking for dusk when suddenly she found him laying on the badly injured "DUSK" Twilight yelled then she zoomed right to him "dusk are you alright" then dusk blinked "ack im ack badly ack injured" dusk said in a injured voice then twilight hugs him " oh my im so sorry dusk i shoudnt abandoned you from now on i wont abandon you " then dusk responded " its okay twilight ack you should have ack slow down ack so i would have ack caught up" then she slient him "okay dusk i heard enough but stil im going to try ro heal you but i need to find a

safe place" then she thinked about "aw theres this one secert place that i have in mind" then she grabs dusk still badly injured "ack i ack *cough* zack" Dusk said badloy injured voice " dont worry dusk you well make it... i hope" then she gulped then out of nowhere she opened a basement door " i bulti this basement things months ago" then dusk gave her a hoove and she grab dusks hoove dusk smilies at twilight and twilight blushed then she uses her magic to heal dusk she used a lot of her magic and grabbed dusk performed a healing spell he was suprised of how twilight using her magic to heal himself she sucesseded and dusk is fully healed "oh dusk" then she huged him then cries " whats wrong twilight" then she responded " i glad i healed you if not i would have losed you forever" she sobs "okay okay twilight calm down please stop crying" then she let go and try to stop crying " oh dusk i just dont want to lose you cuz youre my favorite pony" then dusk was suprised "really"

"yeah you are cuz you made laugh a lot and also i think you do look handsome and cute" then dusk was suprised " really you do" then he blushed "yeah and you did make me laugh so many times" Twilight said then dusk laughed " i know that what a comedian does make someone laugh by making jokes" then they blushed and giggled they lookeda t each other for while then they kissed each other for a small amount of time " should we go up there and get to the library again" Dusk asked "sure Dusk i think the princess needs our help or something lets go" so they got out of the Basement and head to the library when they got there Spike puffs out a letter "thanks spike " then he thumbs up with Twilight and sleeps Barbara Giggled then Twilight opens the letter and looks at it it she looks at it its from Princess Celestia "oh my gosh dusk looked at this" twilight said then he looks at it and was shocked " oh my sweet solaris we need to go to Canteralot ASAP we need to get all our friends and go there okay" dusk said then

then twilight agreeded and they run to get there friends meanwhile Godzilla was still Stomping around the Everfree forest then once hes topped he got on the bridge and head to canteralot it took him about 15 mins to get up there and he was there he sees a spell shield around the city so he used his original atomic breath but it didnt work so he got closer and breaths his burn breath but it didnt work either King Kong keeps Punching the Shield but every time he does that he never breaks the shield so godzilla got breach his arms right in and try to get rid of the shield everypony looked at the giant lizard as he he keeps breaching for the shield " oh... my... gosh what the heck is that thing" shining armor asked then shining armor trys his best to use his strength then godzilla fired his purple breath ans shoot right through the shield and hit the tower where Celestia is ansd she felt some rumble "what the hay was that" then godzilla roared really loud enought for celestia to hear and godzilla sucessfully

breaked the shield and he stomps right to canteralot king kong run fast as possible then celestia looked out of her tower and sees a giant lizard that stomp through canteralot her eyes shrunked " oh no that monster successfully broke the shield that has used to block the gorilla but now king kong enterd our city" then cadence came trotted to shining armor "shining are you alright" cadence said then shining got up and responded " yes but i failed to protect canteralot from the monsters" "what is that thing" cadence said pointing at godzilla " i dont know but to me that monster has some magic powers that is more powerful than mine " then cadence responded " i hope twilight and her friends get here and destory that monster using the elements of harmony" then Shining responded " thats not the only monster look" then they see king kong cashing around canteralot smashing things everypony try to take cover celestia came right up to her niece and captain of the royale guards "celestia what is that monster down there

the gorilla monster" shining asked then celestia responded " thats king kong luna told me the gorillas name now with that giant monster there attacking canteralot what so ever" then she wonderd to her self "oh twilight i hope you got my help letter" then Twilight , Dusk, and there friends teleported to canteralot and they split up and go with there doubles then twilight sees cadence and shining armor togther and runs over there along with dusk "brother cadence" twilight yelled to them then shining armor sees twilight and twilight jumps right to him "hey Twilly nice to see you again" then Twilight responded " i gald i would see you again" he let go of shining armor and hugs cadence " hi cadence im so glad to see you again" twilight said then dusk trotted up to where twilight is " i glad i see you too Twilight my favorite sister-in-law and that filly i played a long time ago"then she giggled at twilight and she giggled her back then shining armor and cadence sees dusk and sees that dusk and twilight look

like each other "who are you" shining said to Dusk then twilight responded " brother this is my new boyfriend dusk shine" then she trotted up to him and nozzled him dusk nozzled back and cadence looks at twilight asnd dusk smiling at them nozzling at each other then twilight and dusk stoped " dusk where are your friends at" then dusk responded " there running around canteralot" then shining responded " i glad you guys are here theres a gorilla monster and some" then stoped of godzillas roar those four were suprised then they looked back and see the giant lizard dusk's eyes shrink hes seeing his number one enemy godzilla " oh ... my ...sweet solaris" then twilight looked at dusk "what dusk is that the monster that you and your friends are looking for" then dusk nodded " oh my gosh" then dusk responded "GODZILLA" then twilight and her brother and sister-in-law looked at dusk "what" then dusk respondded "godzilla thats the monster's name i giant lizard" then godzilla fires his original atomic breath at

one of the towers "LOOK OUT" dusk yelled then they jumped out of the way of the atomic breath " oh my gosh that was a powerful beam it was coming out of his mouth" shining said then the girls and boys came right to where twilght and dusk is "there he is" blitz said "godzilla" butterscotch said then takes cover with fluttershy " oh my gosh its bigger than i imagined" rarity said " well howdy thats a big 'vermin right there" applejack said then applejuice responded " you'll asked me" "thats a big lizard right there" dash said "he looks super duper scary" "and dangerous" fluttershy said then dusk looked at godzilla and thought a idea "guys...lets get the elements" then they nodded " okay dusk " BLitz said then Godzilla looks back at him and sees and uses hid eye and hear dector inside of him so he can detect ponys and giant enemies when he looked down at the surface he sees dusk and hiis friends he roars and fires his burn breath at the boys and the girls "RUUUNNNNN" dusk yelled then every pony split up

into two "shining please try to distract godzilla while we head back to ponyville and get the elements okay" then shining responded " okay but come over here" then dusk raned to shining " are you guys from another universe" then dusk responded " yes me and my friends also godzilla he must of found a portal of some sort that lead him here also godzilla has a lot of magic inside of him thayts why he can break the shield easily" then shining responded " oh okay i tryed my best to block the shield from him but hes was too strong" then dusk responded " well yeah he does have goos strength but also you do look like my little sister shining shield" then shining armor was suprised " what you have a little sister" "yeah SA yes i do now we have to go okay" then shining agreed "Dusk... take of little sis okay" then dusk agreed " i will shining armor even though she is my girlfriend i will take care of her guys lets go" then twilight sniffed at dusk for making the best line said to her BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend

Forever) "that was sweet for telling that to my big brother dusk" then dusk close his eyes and responded " oh twilight your just full of suprises arent ya" then they teleported back to ponyville to try to get the elements of armory and harmony to combine togther but whenn suddenly freddy, jason, and chucky are still attacking ponyville and sees everypony was still running of their lives and some died from freddys claw some of them got their heads removed from jason and got knives throwed by chucky then the three slasher villans see the Mane 12 and they gulped "RRRUUUNNN GET INSIDE" Dusk yelled then the three slasher villans go after them and the Mane 12 enterd the library and dusk performed the force field spell to remove them from the library then they fell right to a bush "Crap now where gonna do" Freddy said "lets kill the rest of the ponies here" Chucky said then the three slahers go after the rest of the ponies in ponyville Dusk and twilight search through the books "where is it where is it" both twilight

and dusk said then

the rest of the boys and girls helped them out too til Barbara found the book "Barbara did you found the book containing the elements of armory" "yes dusk i been holding it for the whole time" barbara said then dusk was suprised " why you hadnt tell me that in the first place" then barbara blinked " well i was gonna tell you but you and twilight just ran off to canteralot" then dusk was sad " oh okay sorry about that barbara" "thats okay dusk i see what it means to be a run off get run off" then dusk laughed the boys laughed too twilight and applejack were the only girls that laughed the rest of them only giggled a little then barbara giave the book to dusk and when he opens it a flash of light brights out when they see the elements of armory " woah amazing the elements in those ball orbs look like the elements of harmony" twilight said then the rest of the girls looked at the book and it looks amazing " okay guys lets get the elements of armory on us so we can fefeat all of these and godzilla once and

for all but first lets put these on" then the orbs flashed on the boys and the girls put their eyes away from the flashy light when the flash fades girls looked back at the boys and were shocked they can see that the elements of armory looks different from harmpony cuz 4 of them are gold armor like Speed Knights Elusive, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, and Butterscotch are wearing them 1 is a Platinum steel cape and a armor head Applejuice is the only one last but not least theres a kings crown and his own cape Dusk is the only one " woah you guys look amazing with the elements of armory on ya " Dash said then twilight looked at spike " spike do you have the elements of harmony in that one book i have" then spike responded "um yes i do twilight its right here " then twilight activate her horn to grab the book from spike and opened it for the boys to see "huh" the boys said they seee that the elements of harmony into a shpe of a tiara and some necklaces "the elements look pretty nice" dusk said then

twilight agreed "okay i tell you thay the elements of armory have the same elemennt a harmony but a few changes with the icon me and you twilight represent the element of magic and we both have the same icon, elusive and rarity both represent the element of generosity both the same icon, Pinkie and Bubble both represent the element of laughter Bubble's icon has a animal wolve and pinkies similar to her cutie mark , Dash and Blitz both represent the element of loyalty both have lighting but blitz has the blue color on his lighting icon, Fluttershy and Butterscotch represent the element of kindess the same icon ,and last but not least Applejack and Applejuice represent the element of honesty Applejuice's icon represent his monster self Nightmare-Gamera and Applejack's icon is a apple" then twilight responded " i see that Dusk the elements of armory have the same elements as harmony but how are we gonna combine these weapon's power" then dusk thinked "well you and i to hold hooves so it can combine thwe powers

since the elements of armory cant combine with any weapon on its own" then twilight agreed the mane 12 got out of the library door and and try to run to the middle of ponyville so they can get rid of the three slasher villains when Freddy comes in and grabs Twilight by the tail " wahhhh" Twilight said then dusk looked back "Twilight" then freddy pull out his claw " do not get closer or else she will die" Freddy said then Dusk moved back a little " i though you were suppose to be dead Dusk but i see that Twilight healed you now she gotta die and you would be next the second time" then dusk was a little worried but something was about to come out of his mouth a blue breath " step away from... HERRRRRRRRRR" then he fires a breah at Freddy and fling him at the edge of ponyville then dusk fires his breath at the sky to stop the breath from blasting anymore then it stop "pheww that was close" then twilight get Dusk a massive hug " that was amazing dusk how didd you able to do that" "well i think thats my new

spell move the atomic breath must have brought by godzilla which he does it too" then Twilight blushed she trotted up to dusk and nuzzled him at the cheek he was suprised then they got to the middle of the town Twilight and Dusk hold hooves togther and both the elements of armory and harmony start shining Chucky and Jason looked at the Mane 12 when they performed the element move "noooo" Chucky said then he started to ran away "noooo nnnnnnnooooo" then they elements of armory and harmony power were mixed togther and shot a powerful pulse to heal ponyville and vaporize Chucky, Jason and Freddy freddy got up and sees a beam of light that hit him "noooooooooooooo" then he bgan to vaporize "nnnnnnnooooooooooooooo" then he vaporized completely then Chucky completely been vaporized and jason too when they Mane 12 stoped the pulsation ponyville was once again restored to its normal placen " we did it girls and boys we finally defeated the three slasher villains" twilight said then dusk looked at twilight " i know

we did it but theres two more monsters that we need to defeat" "oh right sorry lets go to Canteralot" then they teleported there friends there too when they got there Godzilla and King Kong were still there trying to completely destory Canteralot "alright let do this" dusk said then twilight and dusk hold hooves togther then all the elemnts icons shoot out colorful holograms that Godzilla sees right behind him and the elements started to shoot out a flash light the ponies eyes were shining white color and Applejuice's dark power was added to the pulseand beam that was about to shoot out then it did but it had a dark rainbow beam and a dark pulse to put Godzilla in a Stone prison like Discord is and king kong into vaporization the dark rainbow beam afftected the ponies and started to turn into dark the rainbow beam hit Godzilla and dtarted to have a huge pain roar does that repeatdly til he transform to stone and King Kong was vaporized the dark pulse restored canterlot to its normal place applejuice's dark

power stoped and put right into himself and the elements completely restored canterlot and defeated Godzilla and King Kong "we did it we defeated Godzilla and King Kong" then the Mane 12 give themselfs a high five and teleported back to ponyville for a congratulations everpony was at the center of ponyville and the mayor gave the Mane 12 medal awards for using the elements to destory the three slasher villains and the two monsters in canterlot "Mares and Gentle colts please welcome our heroes in ponyville the girls that we know and the boys that look like them and we dont know" then the Mane 12 gave them a bow and Princesss celestia came down to ponyville to congratulate the Mane12 for Defeating Godzilla and King Kong "Princess celestia " Twilight said then the Mane 12 do the royal stand down with Princess celestia " Girls and Boys great job for defeating the giant lizard and King Kong" then Duskresponded "uh the giant lizard is named Godzilla" then princess agreed with that " for using the elements and some

weird Dark Power i will give you the the key of Ponyville the hugest trophy we ever made then the Mane 12 were suprised and grabbed the trophy to put the ceneter of ponyville "thank you princess celestia" twilight said "your welcome twilight sparkle now we have to celebrate your victory" then the Mane 12 were on a parade vehicle and shining armor was on the vehicle and twilight was suprised "brother" then he gave him a hug dusk also did that "hello dusk" shining said " hello shining" dusk said " my new big brother" then shining was suprised and he actually agreed with him being his little brother " i agree to that" then twilight was smiling at dusk and sniffling and gave him a hug the vehicle moved along with many ponys as the audience Twilight kissed Dusk on the cheeck again and dusk gasped and have a blush on his face then a couple of seconds later he fainted and twilight giggled where everypony wave hoofs at each other later Dusk compelety made the universal transporter " okay guys its finished now time to go" then Applejuice talked to Applejack " will i able to see you again Apple Cutie" then Applejuice responded " yes and all my heart i will come back for you" then Applejack sniffled " oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" then they kissed each other Rainbow BLitz talks to Rainbow Dash "i hope you can come back Blitz it will be awsome when you come back" "iwill Dash and dont forget that race we will do with Esnips is later okay" then Dash kissed BLitz caused him to stand for a while and pull his wings out and blush then she stopped and Blitz and blitz pulled out his hoove and wave at her then dash blushed and waved at him meanwhile Applebloom was talking to Little Mac "well bye Appplebloom i hope i will see you again okay" then she huged him "will okay Little Mac but when you will come back" "well maybe sooner or later but i hope its sooner" then Applebloom sniffled then Little Mac looked at Applebloom love smiling and was about to kiss her but it was interupted by his brother "come on Little brother"

"coming big bro" elusive was talking to rarity "i hope i see you again my love" Elusive said then Rarity responded " Oh elusive i hope i see you too sometime you know" then they gave eachother a kiss and elusive was getting on the universal transporter "BYEEEE" the boys said then the trnspoter transports them back to their universe " i hope i can see you again Duski" Twilight said then she sniffed the Mane Six, Spike, and Applebloom rush upstairs and go through their daily lives without the boys meanwhile the boys have been transported back to their universe "yeah were finally home" dusk said "are you boys exc...ited" then he looks at the boys feel miserable except for Little Mac cuz of abandoning the girls of one another " i know boys but dont worry well go back there eventually" then Little Mac looked at his big bro "whats wrong big bro" then Applejuice sighed " its just that i found the mare of my dreams but now it felt like i hadnt seen her for a long time i now i just saw her but it fells like that"

"oh isee brother but dont worry you'll see her eventually hoe about he can go back home and play some video games is that okay" then Applejuice smiled cuz of what Little Mac just said " well okay Little Bro i under stand lets go" then the Boys except for Dusk and Esnips ran off from the Library and go through their daily lives "well that was odd " dusk said "tell us about it" both Barbara anhd Esnips said then dusk responded "well assiastants i have to go to canterlot and talk to prince solaris about our victory against Godzilla okay" then they agreed and Dusk ran off but first he put the elements of armory away and tak the picture of twilight sparkle on his self in his bedroom then he tweleported to canterlot to talk to Prince Solaris about their victory "Prince Solaris" then he looks at Dusk " Oh DUsk i glad you came back" "yeah Solaris" then Solaris responded " so my student did you and your friends defeated Godzilla in that other dimension" "yeah with some help... i guess" then he turn his face

into a sad one " whats wrong my faithful student" Solaris said then dusk looked up at solaris " well solaris me and the the boys have found the girls are that other universe where Godzilla is and they helped us defeat him by using the elements of armory and harmony togther to put Godzilla in a stone prison Like Eris did and well the 5 of us including Barbara have found love there and bubble have his female self as a new best friend and now the boys weere despreed to go back there" "hmmmm i see that dusk i think i can get you a deal you can go back tot that universe with the mare of your dreams anyway in three days stay there for acouple of months and you guys will come back here is that alright with you" then dusk was suprised "yes Solaris agreerment accepted " "by thwe way Dusk who is this mare name" "well her name is twilight here is a note from her " it saids 'Dear Solaris nice to meet you you and your faithful student are perfect for teacher and student all along i do like your Faithful student cuz hes

and cute at the same time hes the perfect stallion for me and we both like studying and Books and his jokes make me laugh all the time it cracks me up i hope i can meet you some time and we can both talk to each other and i also hope my mentor would meet you too and ytou guys cantalk to each other your faithfuls student's girlfriend Twilight Sparkle' dusk blushed when solaris reads the note "so isee well the next two days and todasy you will be working with me okay" "okay solaris i will and i won't let you down okay" meanwhile twilight sparkle was at canterlot too taliking to princess celesti and twilight sparkle gave her the note that dusk wrote " Dear Princess celestia i will be gone for a while but dont worry me and the boys plus my assiastant Barbara will come back some time from now if you see the Godzilla statue make sure its put to the everfree forest or where discord is also i hope i can see Luna sometime and i also hope my mentor would see you and you both can talk to each other and also

Prince Artemis would meet your sister Princess Luna someday i think Twilight is cute and beautiful at the same time and she obviously she laughs atall my jokes cuz i'm not only a student of Prince Solaris i also a Comedian that who is a pony that is a stand up or comic that makes ponys laugh by making jokes hope to see you again your faithful student's boyfriend Dusk Shine Twilight also blushed of celestia looking and reading the note "well i hope ican see Prince solaris my male self someday and become friends twilight also can you pur the Godzilla statue to where Discord is and put on display so everypony will see the new enemy that come to our equstria and trys to destory it" then twilight agreed " i wont let you down celestia" then celestia gave a head hug or something to twilight and see did her thing three days came by and Dusk waqs excited to go back to the girl's universe and stay with them for a long time " yes its finally here the day that we can see the girls again" dusk said to his assiastants

"really" "yes assiastants come on pack anything you like but Esnips you have to stay here for a while" "why dusk" esnips asked " well i really wanted someone to Look at the Library when me and the boys are gone Barbara youre coming with me " "yes i glad i can see spike again" then dusk and barbara get there things and usk use his hoove communicator to call out his friends "boys meet me at Sugarcube corner In five minutes i have an annoucement" "also Applejuice if you saying this message bring little mac along okay dusk out" then Dusk's friends graqb anything they like and head to sugarcube corner except for bubble who is at sugarcube corner already dusk sees where bubble is and talk to each other " hey bubble" "hey dusk i got your message on our hoove communicators whats the annoucement" then dusk responded " well Bubble i will tell you when everypony gets here" first comes applejuice and little mac "there you guys are" dusk said next oiit was rainbow blitz third was butterscotch and last was elusive

"okay dusk we got your message whats the annoucement" blitz said and dusk responded " well prince solaris said that we made a deal that we can go to the girls's universe stay there for a couple of months and come back here" "he did" the boys except for dusk shine asked " yes he did now he have to get our stuff okay cuz were going today o questions asked okay lets go" then everpony raced out of sugar cube corner and barbara was still tryed to run with the boys " boys wait for me" then everypony got their pets and things ready to go "alright is everypony ready i see you guys brought your pets" thewn applejuice responded " well yeah ponyzilla likes hanging out with winona cuz there both best friends" "yeah whatever lets do this" then he and applejuice performed the spell togther then they traqnsported for one min later there were at a ramdom sopt in ponyville " okays boys time to spilt up someon owlastronomy and barbara" then they split up again to find the girls first is dusk and barbara going to the library

to find twilight and spike when they open the for they enetr in "twilight spike... are you here " then they search for every door in the room and owlastronomy sits on the shelf where owlowiscious usually fits then a couple of minutes later they couldnt find them " i couldnt find twilight" "i cant find spike it means there out there somewehre" barbara said "and we need to find them also barbara can you stay here just in case of spike and twilight comes back" dusk asked " yu can count on me Dusk" brabara said while she put her hand or paw to her head like a soilder poseb "well okay barbara time to go find twilight and spike" then he rans from the door " you know barbara you should do omething while you waiting for twilight and spike to come back" he said then he open s the door he was going to head out but twilight came right to the door and they bump into each other again "ow" "uow" both twilight and dusk said then again they rolled their selfs a couple of yards from each other spike comes in ans sees

barbara "barbara" "spike" then they ran to each other and give themselfs a hug " barbara i glad you back" "me too spike me too" then she gave him a kiss on the cheek cause him to sant still for a while then he drops to the ground and still looks at barbara barbara giggled and grabs him upstairs to twilight's room dusk and twilight got up "uhhh what happend" the they looked at each other " dusk twilight" both asked then they responded " dusk twilight" then they run to eac other again but they stoped and huged each other " oh dusk i so glad you came back" "oh twilight me too metoo" then she kissed him again which make dusk suprised for a while smilied then close his eyes " why did you guys come back"twilight asked " well me aned the boys felt like that so you girls dont have to cry for a few months plusme and solaris made a deal we stay for a couple of months and come back to our universe" "who cares right now i just glad you came back" twilight said then he looks there are two owls " uh dusk whos the other

qwl with the purple spot on his belly button" "oh thats my pet owl owlastronomy" "woah i dont believe that you brought your pet along wheres Esnips" "well tellhim that he need to stay in the library to clean up and look after the place while we stay herefor a couple of months" twilight giggled mean while applejuice and little mac are at sweet apple acres to see applejack and applebloom again thwy were at the entrance " okay little mac you go find your girlfriend applebloom while i find my girlfriend applejack is that clear" "got it big bro i think applebloom is at the tree house where her and her friends im gotta go there and try to go any ehre that applejack might be in this place okay big bro" "got it little bbro lets do this " then they high hoove each other and ran off to their girlfriends meanwhile applejack was walkinng with applebloom to her tree house cuz applebloom got her a big suprise they enterd the tree house and applebloom see her friends holding asomething "okay you can open your eyes now"

then applejack gasped " wem made this love picture frame just to remind you and us how much you love applejuice so much big sis" then applejack sniffed " thanks sis i will put this in my room also i got you and your friends something" then she give them sweets " oh boy cupcakes" scootaloo said then they grab the cupcake there were three of them so scootaloo get the other two cups to sweetie belle and applebloom " thanks sis for this wonderful picture os me and applejuice i'll think i grab it right now" then she drag the picture with her "see y'all later" then she run off with the picture little mac waas sneaking from applejack when she was in there little mac sees applejack running and little mac opens the door "applebloom im here" then applebloom was suprisaed it was little mc " little mac" then she ran to little mac and she hugs him " im so glad your here" "me too me too" thne they let go and blush and they looked at there friends " hey little mac i hadnt see you come back" scootaloo asked "yeah me and

mah brother hes somewhere in sweet apple acres looking for your sis applebloom" then she looks at her friends " girls guess what me and little mac are couples " then they were suprised " woah i didnt know little mac was your boy friend" then thy blushed again " well yeah " both applebloom and little mac said meanwhile applejuice was hiding from applejack to leap her and catch her by suprise he hears applejack ran fast as possible to her house and when applejuice see her he runs like a ninja Applejack enterd her house and put her picture on her secert room or soemthing and she was geeting an bottle of apple juice one was for her boyfriend and one for her she enters out of the building and when she was a couple of feet from her house Applejuice jummped out and jumped rihgt into applejack by suprise and made applejack go right to the ground then she looks up applejuice was on her body like applejuice standing and Applejack on the ground " Apple Cutie your back" Applejack said then she got up and jumped on

applejuice "ugh" he said then he was down and Applejack was up " oh Apple cutie im so glad your back" then she gaves him a hug then Applejuice responded " niceo to see you too Applejack" then applejack let go and let applejuice got up Applejack blushed as she looked applejuice again " oh yeah i got your some thing for you and me" then sdhe put the bottle of the same name then applejuice was exicited cuz of of his favorite foalhood drink "apple juice oh my" then he grab one of those bottles then applejack love smilied at him and applejuice love smilied at applejack back then applejack grab the apple juice from applejuice you know the pony and applejack is stuck right into applejuice's mouth applejuice eyes shurnked when the bottle stuck right to his mouth and for some sudeen moment applejuice can taste that one floavor of applejuice he has been drinking when he was a little foal when he feels that flavor he slowly makes his eyes close after a few seconds the eye were completely shut and drinks his

favorite drink applejack giggled when applejuice is drinking after a while the juice was gone and applejuice got up he felt like he was like hid little colt self "ohhhhh man was this your apple juice or was it mine from my ingredients" applejuice asked then applejack blushed and laughed " well i thinked i got into one of your books and made this apple juice the flavor you always loved" then she smilied and her eyes closed at the same time " oh okay well are you gonna drink yours" then applejack open the bottle cap and drink the juice all over her mouth some got on to her mouth and all of that goes inside her mouth then applejack and applejuice were staring at each other lovesmiling and applejack put a hoove onto applejuicenand smooth it then after a while she kissed him causing like when he was the first got kissed by her then he faints but with applejack along then they make out with each other all the other stallions found their girls and they hang with one another this cinclude the cross and arow

doomsday two part story -  
TO BE CONCLUDED


End file.
